Anak Jaman Sekarang
by berry uchiha
Summary: kumpulan one shoot kelakuan sakura-sasuke-naruto yang bikin puyeng orang sekitar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cinta Monyet…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K+

Genre : Family, Friendship, Humor ( maaf kalo garing )

Warning : Gaje dan Abal – abal

Pairing : Sasuke 8th , Sakura 7th , Naruto 8th

"

"

"

Selamat Membaca…

Pagi itu mentari bersinar cerah,warna langit yang biru begitu menenangkan serta kicauan burung di sekitar rumah warga Konoha membuat hari ini terasa menyenangkan. Mumpung lagi libur sekolah, banyak anak kecil yang bermain – main di sekitar taman. Ibu – ibu muda saling bertukar sapa dengan tetangga sambil berjalan kaki atau menggowes sepeda menuju pasar.

Seperti rencana ibu yang satu ini, "Mebuki Haruno " wanita yang masih awet muda walaupun usiannya sudah kepala empat itu menaiki tangga kelantai dua dimana kamar putri semata wayangnya berada.

Memutar kenop pintu kamar itu pelan –pelan.

Ceklek….

Kakinya melangkah untuk mendekati kepompong yang berada diatas tempat tidur. Kamar itu di dominasi warna pink. Di samping kiri ranjang terdapat lemari kecil bergambar Hello kitty untuk menyimpan baju, sedangkan di sebelah kanan ranjang ada meja kursi untuk belajar. Disibaknya selimut yang menutupi ulat tersebut, eh… gadis cilik tersebut. Sakura nama gadis itu, yang saat ini masih tertidur lelap dengan posisi yang tidak elit sama sekali. Namanya anak kecil yang berumur 7th suka se enaknya sendiri. Dengan posisi tidur tengkurap, kepala menyamping kekanan, dengan pantat nungging dan rambut pink sebahu yang berantakan menutupi wajah imutnya.

Dielus pelan rambut pink Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Sakura-chan ayo bangun… sudah pagi, jadi ikut kachan kepasar gak…. ", si ibu berusaha membangunkan.

….

….

….

Belum ada tanda – tanda sakura untuk bangun, atau setidaknya untuk merubah posisi tidurnya. Apa tidak pegal tidur dengan posisi tersebut. Menggelengkan kepala sejenak, Mebuki mengganti jurus untuk membangunkan Sakura.

" Sakura-chan… ada Sasuke nunggu di bawah tuh… "

….

….

….

" Huuuuaaaa…. Kachan Sakura belum mandi, nanti kalau Sasuke-kun lihat wajah Sakura jelek gimana…"

Sakura bangun dengan tergesa – gesa, hampir limbung jalannya karena masih belum 100% nyawanya terkumpul. Untunglah Mebuki dengan sigap menangkapkapnya.

" Sakura-chan hati – hati jalannya, lagian Sasuke juga gak ada kok. Hehehe. Maafkan kachan bohong ma kamu, habisnya gak bangun – bangun sih.

" Ya sudaah… kalau begitu balik bobok lagi… lagian hari minggu Sakura gk sekolah…"

" Loh Sakura-chan gk jadi ikut ke pasar.."

" Sakura capek kachan… kemarin pulang sekolah lari – lari dikejar anjing. Gara – gara Naru ribut trus ma Sasuke-kun…"

…..

….

….

Ting…

Mendadak Sakura ingat kemarin Sasuke mengajaknya kencan.

" Huaaaaa… kachan Sakura lupa .. hari ini da kencan ma Sasuke-kun"

Dengan cepat Sakura segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kamarnya. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya cengo di tempat sambil memasang wajah horor.

" _Sejak kapan Sakura mengerti kencan " batin Mebuki._

Rencana yang awalnya mau kepasar harus ditunda dulu untuk mendapatkan kejelasan dari kencan sang putri. Memang dari dulu Mebuki sudah tahu perihal Sakura menyukai Sasuke, tapi maksudnya suka dalam artian mengagumi.

Berawal dari 2th yang lalu, Sakura dan keluarga sebagai pendatang baru di Konoha jalan – jalan keliling desa untuk memperkenalkan diri pada tetangga sekitar. Sakura cilik yang berjalan jauh didepan orang tuanya sempat terjatuh karena dikejar – kejar anjing. Saat itulah Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat menolongnya. Sejak saat itu Sakura selalu mennganggap Sasuke sebagai pahlawannya. Bahkan rumah Sasuke bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Hanya dibatasi oleh kebun kosong yang agak luas. Kata tetangga kebun tersebut punya orang kota yang kemarin baru dibeli dari pak lurah desa.

Ting … tong …

Suara bel dari bawah membuyarkan lamunan Mebuki mengingat masa lalu. Cepat – cepat ia keluar dari kamar Sakura, turun tangga menuju pintu depan. Bertanya – tanya siapa yang se pagi ini bertamu ke rumahnya.

Ceklek….

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan. Berpaikan serba biru dongker. Hanya ada warna kuning kecil di bagian dada bajunya yang bergambar dan bertuliskan spongebob squerpant. Ditelusuri penampilan pemuda yang ada didepannya. Tatanan rambut hitam mencuatnya, mata oniknya, serta seringai dibibir mungilnya. Tak lupa juga dengan kaca mata hitam yang nangkring diatas rambutnya.

Mebuki yang melihat sasuke memasang pose seperti itu hanya mengelengkan kepala. Maksud hati ingin terlihat Cool dan misterius, Sasuke malah terlihat lucu dan imut. Bagaimana tidak… dengan pipinya yang chabi dan badan yang berisi alias tidak kurus tidak gemuk….ya gemuk sedikit boleh lah.

" Selamat pagi…. Obachan.. " salam dari Sasuke dengan seringai di bibir, mungkin sudah dari bayi seringai itu terpatenkan. Mungkin juga faktor keturunan, semua uchiha selalu menampilkan seringai setiap saat terkecuali para wanita tentunya.

" Pagi juga Sasu-chan, ada apa tumben pagi begini kesini… " Mebuki yang memang sudah tahu tujuan Sasuke hanya ingin mengetesnya. Siapa tahu jawaban Sasuke berbeda dengan apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga istilah kencan untuk anak umur 7th belum bisa diterimanya.

Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan untuknya hanya bisa menggebungkan pipi chabinya. Jika saja Mebuki bukan calon mertuanya, ia sudah protes akan nama menjijikan itu. Biarlah untuk sementara waktu, mau membangun kesan baik dihadapan orang tua Sakura. Teringat kata Itachi, sang aniki…

" Jadilah anak yang baik Sasuke, biar disayangi semua orang.. dan jangan nakal " kesal Itachi setelah karangan ceritanya dirobek – robek sama Sasuke gara-gara dia makan tomat satu satunya di kulkas. Maksud hati, Itachi mau menggoda otouto nya, karena membuat Sasuke kesal adalah hiburan yang menyenangkan baginya. Namun Itachi harus menerima konsekuensinya, dia bergadang sampai larut malam untuk membuat ulang karangan cerita baru. Lupa- lupa ingat sama alur ceritanya, maka dia harus buat cerita itu mulai dari awal.

…

Eheeemmm….

Deheman mebuki segera membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

" Hari ini aku mau kencan sama Sakura bachan…." jawaban polos Sasuke disertai mata onik berbinar. Tanpa tau apa yang dipikirkan Mebuki Sasuke melongok kedalam rumah. Bisa dilihatnya Sakura menuruni tangga sambil menunduk malu. Senyum merekah diwajah keduanya.

" Kachan kenapa berdiri saja tidak suruh Sasuke-kun masuk…"

Mebuki tersadar…

" Aa … silahkan masuk Sasu-chan…."

" Tidak usah kachan, Sakura juga udah siap kok…. Sakura pamit ya kachan, ayo kita kencan Sasuke-kun…" perkataan dari sakura membuat mebuki harus memeriksakan tekanan darahnya segera.

Sasuke menatap Mebuki, dengan gentle ala Superman yang selalu ditontonya di tv " Sasuke pamit dulu ya obachan, nanti Sasuke antar Sakura pulang tidak larut malam… "

Mebuki tambah pusing mendengar kalimat dari Sasuke yang lebih parah dari Sakura. Setelah kedua tuyul itu keluar dari pekarangan rumah, dengan langkah gagah perkasa Mebuki jalan menuju kamarnya dimana sang suami masih tidur lelap.

" Akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu Anata.. kemarin malam kau ajak Sakura nonton sinetron " gerutunya.

…

…

…

Psang ancang – ancang, dan…

BRRAAAAK…

Pintu kamar yang seharusnya bisa dibuka dengan baik-baik harus terlepas dari engselnya karena kekuatan Mebuki mendobrak sekuat tenaga. Biar mendramatisir pikirnya, sekalian melampiaskan kekesalan yang membuncah dihatinya. Kizashi Haruno hanya menatap horror kearah istrinya. Bangun tidur secara mendadak membuatnya pusing. Pening dikepala bukanlah masalah, karena sekarang ia akan menghadapi penghakiman. Si istri yang sudah mirip Medusa siap mengutuknya berubah jadi batu, karena telah mengajarkan hal yang tidak baik pada Sakura. Mebuki tidak terima bila gadis kecilnya yang manis meniru adegan di sinetron seperti contohnya sekarang ini. " KENCAN ". Dan berikutnya adalah suara lemparan barang yang pecah dan berdebum memenuhi seisi rumah keluarga Haruno.

Sementara itu 30 menit yang lalu.

Dikediaman rumah sebelah tepatnya rumah Sasuke.

Tap….

Tap.…

Tap….

Bunyi langkah cepat menuruni tangga. Itachi yang mendengar suaranya melongok dari balik dinding dapur, ditangga paling bawah Sasuke sudah berpenampilan rapi. Beda sekali dengan hari minggu biasanya yang masih awut-awutan di jam sepuluh belum bangun dari hiberbasinya.

" Mau kemana Sasu-chan…"

" Mau ke rumah Sakura ajak blekfas bareng.. ( Sasuke masih cadel bila mengucapkan kata bhs ing ) ..kemarin dah janjian, dan jangan panggil aku Sasu-chan gk level. Ok coi…!"

Hieeee… Itachi masih terdiam mencerna kalimat Sasuke. Bocah tengil ini benar-benar….

" Kenapa ada yang salah,makanya cepat cari pacar biar bisa diajak kencan… Ja….. " pamit sasuke sambil hormat. Langkah tegap Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi yang melongo bego.

" Padahal masih kecil dah bilang pacaran , paling juga cinta monyet " gumam Itachi. Bagaimanapun juga ia kesal kalau kalah dari Sasuke, merasa pride seorang Itachi Uchiha langsung turun bahkan monyet yang entah berada dimana dan yang tidak tau apapun ikut dibawa-bawa.

Sasuke masuk garasi samping rumahnya. Menuntun motor hitam itu keluar dan memasang kaca mata hitam berbentuk bintang. Kerennn…. Puji dirinya narsis kala mengaca di spion motor. Sasuke masihlah anak kecil yang menganggap dirinya paling segalanya, yang lain mah lewat…

Ceklek… bunyi kunci yang diputar pas.

Menstarter mo-ge nya ( motor gedhe istilah kerennya )

Bruuumm…. Cetek… cetek…. Cetek…..

Sekali lagi dicoba.

Bruuumm…. Cetek…. Cetek…..

" Haishh bikin emosi saja…"

Bruuumm…. Cetek…. Cetek…..

" Itachi BAKA!, pasti semalam tidak dicash nh motor" kesal Sasuke.

Terpaksa deh ambil plane B

Ciicoot… ciicoot… ciicoot…

Sasuke menggowes mo-ge nya. Motor yang berukuran tinggi hanya sebatas perutnya itu bisa disetting jadi sepeda , modelnya ada pedal dikedua sisi dekat kaki, bisa motor kalau baterainya terisi penuh, kalau kosong ya jadi sepeda biasa.

Dengan decakan sebal dari Sasuke dia menjeput pacarnya Sakura.

Dan pergi kencan sambil breakfast berdua dengan sang kekasih… Halah…

Anak Jaman Sekarang : Cinta monyet

End

Terimakasih sudah menyepatkan membacanya. Maaf ya kalau Humornya gk berasa, silahkan kritik dan sarannya.

Arigatau….


	2. Chapter 2

Curhat ku….

Halo para sobat….

Maaf ya karena di Chapter 1 banyak typo sana sini n kalimat yang gk nyambung… tapi udah ku perbaiki, jikalo masih ada typo n kalimat yang membingungkan q mohon ampuni aku… halah kayak apa aj…

Nh update an gaya ketiga bocah biang kerok..

Enjoy…

.

.

.

.

.

Bruuumm,,,,

Tin…

Tin…

Tin… bunyi mobil truk besar pengangkut barang mundur perlahan.

" Yak mundur trus….trus…trus !"

" STOP !" ujar seseorang memberi perintah kepada sopir truk untuk parkir di depan sebuah rumah minimalis warna orange. Lalu disusul setelahnya mobil keluarga warna hitam datang dari arah jalan yang sama dilalui mobil truk tersebut. Sepertinya ada pendatang baru di desa Konoha.

Sekitar lima buruh angkut turun dari belakang mobil truk dan mulai ancang - ancang menurunkan barang – barang yang ada di dalam box truk. Sedang mobil hitam itu sudah parkir di samping kanan truk di bawah pohon besar . Sebuah keluarga, terdiri dari suami istri, dua anak, dan satu kakek itu turun dari mobil hitam.

Sang kepala keluarga berambut pirang menghampiri sopir truk. Mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada pelan, kemudian bergegas menuju pintu rumah untuk membukakan kunci. Sang sopir lalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menurunkan barang – barang di dalam truk untuk diangkut ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Gayung

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K+

Genre : Family, Friendship, Humor ( maaf kalo garing )

Warning : Gaje, typo dan Abal – abal

Pairing : Sasuke 8th , Sakura 7th , Naruto 8th

"

"

"

Selamat Membaca…

.

.

.

Sasuke yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal di kamar merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik dari luar. Mengubah posisi sejenak guna menyamankan diri biar bisa tidur lagi.

…

...

…

" Yak.. ranjang itu diangkat dilantai dua di kamar anak – anak, meja itu… taruh saja di ruang tamu beserta sofanya, angkut juga tv dan mejanya bawa ke ruang keluarga. Apa ? Almari…? taruh saja di kamar utama. Ya angkut pelan – pelan jangan sampai tergores…!" sayup-sayup terdegar teriakan orang memerintah.

Dengan kesal Sasuke menendang selimut yang sudah tidak berguna lagi untuk melindungi kebisingan diluar.

" Arrgh… siapa yang pagi buta begini bikin ribut… ganggu Sasu tidur saja.."ujar Sasuke dengan mata masih setengah terpejam. Pagi buta..? Padahal sekarang jam di dinding kamar sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

Brak..

Pintu di buka kasar oleh Itachi.

" Otouto bangun… ditunggu kachan dan touchan sarapan !"

" Hm.." jawaban Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

" Hei bangun kenapa tidur lagi ?"

" Aku masih ngantuk Aniki, 5 menit lagi deh.."pinta Sasuke dengan mata yang sudah sepenuhnya terpejam.

Hah… hela nafas Itachi kasar, selalu begini deh kalau membangunkan Sasuke tidur. Selalu susah….

" Kau akan terlambat ke sekolah Sasuke… kau bilang mau tidur lagi 5 menit ? Kupastikan 5 jam lagi kau baru bisa bangun baka otouto!"

" Hm.. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dulu Itachi-nichan.. terlalu lama kau disini maka semakin lama aku nanti bangunnya, suaramu mengganggu tidurku" usirnya halus.

Tuing !

" _Beraninya nih anak kurang ajar sekali, dasar adik durhaka apa perlu aku bawakan se ember air untuk membangunkanmu?"batin Itachi sambil menyeringai nista._

" Makanya jangan terlalu malam kalau main PS Sasuke, gak bisa bangun kan?"

Nggrook…

Nggrook…

Nggrook…

Perintah dari Itachi hanya ditimpali bunyi dengkuran dari Sasuke. Ternyata dari tadi Itachi ngomel ditinggal tidur lagi. " _Setan nih bocah bikin emosi saja!"_

Itachi beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi Sasuke yang ada di pojok kanan kamarnya. Masuk kedalam dengan tawa yang menyeramkan..

Khu..

Khu..

Khu…

Byur…

Itachi menyiram Sasuke setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gayung penuh air.

" Hah.. BANJIR..hah.. hah.. "Sasuke gelagapan dengan mulut buka tutup dan hidung kembang kempis. Sedang Itachi terbahak-bahak disamping tempat tidurnya.

" Bwaha.. ha..ha.., oh.. Sasu.. hahaha.. kau harus ngaca lihat wajahmu tadi.. hahaha, a..aduh..duh..duh… ha..ha..perutku sampai sakit" susah payah Itachi menghentikan tawanya.

" _Dasar Itachi kakak nyinyir, sableng, gembel , keriput, bangkotan, bau tanah" batin Sasuke dengan segala umpatannya._ Kepulan asap keluar dari rambut ekor ayam Sasuke menandakan bocah cilik ini sedang emosi tingkat tinggi.

" BAKA! Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun hah, orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan…, membangunkanku pakai air, kau kira aku bunga harus di siram – siram biar bangun. Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan harus tidur yang cukup biar tidak keriput sepertimu.. KELUAR!" teriak Sasuke diakhir kalimat.

Masih dengan sumpah serapahnya terhadap Itachi, Sasuke turun dari kasur yang sudah basah itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah gahar, menghela nafas kasar berulang kali untuk menyalurkan tekanan emosinya.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandi dan mulai melucuti piyama tidurnya. Mungkin mandi air dingin bisa mendinginkan kepalanya yang masih berasap. Hah… menghela nafas lagi Sasuke mulai ritual mandinya. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih gayung yang biasa ia gantung di atas keran, yang di bawahnya terdapat bak mandi untuk menampung air. Tapi tunggu dulu.. _" Kemana gayungku?",_ mengingat – ingat apa yang terjadi pada gayungnya, kenapa bisa raib.. tidak ada ditempat biasanya.

" Haish Itachi Baka, seenaknya ambil gayung gak mau balikin dasar keriput tua"ujar Sasuke mengomel keluar kamar mandi. Mengintip dari balik pintu sejenak untuk melihat apakah ada orang masuk ke kamar. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah terlanjur buka baju dan dia malas untuk memakainya kembali hanya untuk mengambil gayung yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dekat tempat tidur.

Sepertinya aman!

Sasuke mulai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh kecil telanjangnya, berlari dengan cepat supaya tidak ada yang memergoki. Untung tak dapat diraih malang tak dapat ditolak. ( peribahasa apa tuh bunyinya kok aneh, bener gak ?)

Krieet…

Baru mau diambil tuh gayung sudah ada yang masuk ke kamarnya. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus mengamankan diri dari siapapun manusia yang sekarang ini berada di dalam kamar. Sasuke berpikir cepat guna mencari tempat persembunyian, tanpa basa basi lagi dia masuk ke kolong kasur karena tempat itulah yang paling memungkinkan.

" Sasuke.. cepatlah turun,kita sarapan bersama!" ternyata makhluk terkutuk itulah yang menginterupsinya.

" Haish.. benar – benar Itachi menyebalkan,jangan sampai dia melihatku!"gumam Sasuke dengan suara paling kecil.

Bukannya Sasuke takut pada Itachi, hanya mencegah fitnah dari sang Aniki yang akan menyebarkan aibnya ke teman – teman geng Akatsuki. Enggan dia bayangkan gosip apa yang akan disebarkan Itachi bila dia tahu Sasuke dalam keadaan telanjang bersembunyi dikolong kasur. Semua gara-gara gayung biru yang masih teronggok di atas lantai. Semua ini salah Itachi jika dia tidak membawa gayung itu atau setidaknya dibalikin ke tempat semula, Sasuke tidak harus repot – repot untuk mengambil gayung dengan cara ter nista dalam hidupnya. Shit…!

Lama ditunggu tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, " Apa dia mandi ?"gumam Itachi sambil mendekat ke arah kamar mandi. Sedang Sasuke harap-harap cemas sambil komat kamit mantra, err doa yang dia bisa memohon pada Kami-sama agar Itachi tidak melihatnya.

" Sasuke kau di dalam?"ditempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi.

" Aneh tidak terdengar air mengalir " gumam Itachi.

Kebetulan atau memang kesialan bagi Sasuke belum berakhir, mata Itachi menatap benda biru yang dia gunakan sebelumnya untuk membangunkan Sasuke. _" Berarti Sasuke tidak mandi, terus kemana bocah itu?_ Maksud hati Itachi mau mengambil gayung tapi apa yang dilihat sungguh membuatnya tercengang, Sasuke meringkuk dipojok kolong kasur sambil… Telanjang!

" A..apa yang kau lakukan disitu..! teriak Itachi menatap Sasuke horror.

" _Berakhir sudah duniaku"ratap Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Skip time..

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga dimeja makan. Itachi yang pertama melihat Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawa dengan membungkam mulutnya. Masih sangat jelas di memory otaknya, peristiwa apa yang Itachi saksikan pagi ini.

" Ada yang lucu Aniki ?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam. Jika bukan karena ancaman Sasuke tadi pagi, dapat dipastikan Itachi akan tertawa keras karena mengingat bagaimana kekonyolan Sasuke sembunyi di kolong kasur.

" Kenapa lama sekali Sasuke-kun" ujar ibunya Mikoto Uchiha.

" Hm, tidak apa-apa kachan" balasnya

" Hm..sudah cukup bicaranya, ayo segera makan" ucap sang kepala keluarga tidak sabar. Fugaku Uchiha harus segera berangkat ke kantor karena ada metting penting dengan berlangsung dengan tenang, hanya suara pelan dari sendok dan garpu saling beradu. Keluarga Uchiha memang menerapkan peraturan bahwa selama acara makan tidak boleh ada pembicaraan.

" Sasuke sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu touchan-kachan"pamit Sasuke kemudian mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya. Itachi yang merasa terlupakan segera melayangkan protes.

" Hei adik kecil…kau tak pamit pada Anikimu yang tampan ini?"

Sasuke hanya cuek melenggang meninggalkan Itachi. Dia masih sangat-sangat kesal dan malu karena peristiwa sialan tadi.

" Hm…"

Ckiit…

Sebelum keluar ruang makan Sasuke berbalik kemudian mendekati Itachi, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Itachi " Jangan coba-coba menyebarkan apa yang kau lihat tadi pagi atau akan ku adukan pada touchan tentang komik echimu"

Itachi yang mendengar ancaman dari Sasuke melotot tak percaya, dari mana dia bisa tau tentang segala koleksi komik biadab itu ?

Flash back.

" Tadaima….kachan" salam Sasuke ketika masuk kedalam rumah. Dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

" Sudah pulang Sasuke-kun. "

" Hm.."

" Kachan sudah siapkan makan siang, cepat kau ganti baju terus kita makan bersama Sasukekun "

Sasuke menurut pada perintah sang ibu, dia naik kelantai atas ke kamarnya untuk mengganti seragam dengan pakaian santai. Setelah berganti dia membuka laci meja TV untuk melihat PS3 yang kemarin baru dibelikan ayahnya. Walau belum sempat mencobanya tapi Sasuke senang melihat mainan baru itu. Sasuke panik karena PS3 raib, tidak ada di dalam laci, mau nangis rasanya kalau sampai mainan itu hilang. _" Tenang Sasuke tenang…ingat-ingat dimana kau menyimpannya"sugesti diri sendiri berusaha bersikap tenang._

Ting !

" Itachi baka! pasti dia yang mengambilnya "

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Itachi, setelah sampai didalam dia segera menggeledah tiap inci kamar bernuansa biru laut itu. Kamar Itachi dan kamar Sasuke tidak beda jauh hanya cat temboknya saja yang berbeda sesuai selera penghuni kamar. Jika kamar Itachi bernuansa biru laut bahkan ada gambar pohon kelapa didekat ranjang maka kamar Sasuke biru dongker, dengan gambar bintang-bintang dilangit kamarnya.

" Dimana dia menyembunyikan PSku"gumam Sasuke sambil melihat tiap sudut kamar, siapa tahu ada yang terlewat dari penggeledahannya. Dipincingkan mata oniknya untuk mengamati lebih dekat , kenapa kasur Itachi bisa lebih tinggi di bagian pojok kanan dekat kepala ranjang. Karena penasaran Sasuke membalik kasur.. dan apa yang terlihat pemirsa...PS barunya dan beberapa komik echi koleksi Itachi tersebar memenuhi sudut itu.

" Dasar Itachi sialan bagaimana kalau PS3 ku hancur .. ?" umpat Sasuke.

Flas back off.

Sasuke keluar rumah menuju garasinya, mengeluarkan mo-ge andalan untuk menjemput Sakura sang kekasih tercinta.

Brrumm….

Dengan gaya keren Sasuke mulai meningalkan perkarangan rumahnya menuju rumah Sakura. Dia nikmati semilir angin membelai rambut pantat ayamnya. Setelah sampai didepan rumah Sakura dan memarkirkan mo-ge nya Sasuke pencet bel rumah yang berwarna putih bersih tersebut.

Ting.. Tong…

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat kearah pintu.

Ceklek..

"Selamat pagi Sasu-chan"sapa Mebuki.

" Pagi juga bachan.. Sasuke mau jemput Sakura berangkat sekolah bareng. " jawaban Sasuke disertai senyum simpul. Meski dia kesal dengan panggilan Mebuki, tetap senyuman nomor satu untuk calon mertuanya.

" Tunggu sebentar ya.. SAKURA – CHAN…, Sasu-chan sudah jemput nih " panggil Mebuki kepada sang putri.

Hah.. helaan Sasuke karena jengah mendengar Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan sebagai panggilannya. Apa wajahnya ini kurang keren, kurang tampan, kurang cool… pikir Sasuke narsis. Bagaimanapun juga nama panggilan itu sangat cocok jika digunakan untuk anak berwajah imut dan Sasuke tidak suka jika ada yang menganggapnya imut. Kurang pas gitu dengan darah Uchiha nya. Halaaah!

Sakura sampai didepan Sasuke, si putri tersenyum kearah pemuda. _" Cantik.." pikir Sasuke_ .Sakura memakai seragam sailor, hem putih dengan kerah melengkung berwarna biru, kemudian pita yang diikat membentuk simpul kupu kupu cantik melingkar dibawah kerah. Jangan lupakan juga rok berlipit motif kotak-kotak biru muda, semakin menambah kecantikan sang putri. Seragam Sasukepun tidak kalah keren dari Sakura, Hem putih polos dengan celana selutut kotak-kotak seperti rok Sakura. Ditambah blazer biru tanpa lengan untuk menyempurnakan tampilan sang pangeran.

" Ayo Sasuke-kun, Sakura berangkat dulu ya kachan, Iterashai…"

" Itekimas "jawab Mebuki.

Kedua pasangan remaja, err.. anak kecil ini berangkat ke Sekolah dengan naik motor hitam Sasuke.

" Sakura-chan.. pegangan yang erat ya, Sasu tak mau nanti Sakura-chan jatuh "

" Um .. " jawab Sakura blusing, tapi pegangan dimana?

Sasuke yang tidak kunjung mendapat respon berarti dari Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lalu berbalik menatap Sakura

" Kenapa belum pegangan Sakura?"

Memainkan jari telunjukan Sakura menjawab " Sakura tidak tahu pegangan dimana Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura lembut kemudian melingkarkan ke perutnya, " Ya pegang perut Sasulah biar romantis, yang erat ya!" jawab Sasuke dengan seringainya, dia tidak mau sang putri lecet karena terjatuh.

" Um.. " anggukan kecil dari Sakura.

Brum…

Motor itu meninggalkan rumah keluarga Haruno dengan Mebuki yang cengo ditempat.

" Kami-sama … apa yang terjadi dengan mereka" teriak Mebuki membahana.

Meski sebenarnya bagus jika Sakura pegangan perut Sasuke, mencegah Sakura terjatuh dari motor.

" Cuma, cuma kenapa harus pakai acara romantis – romatisan segala seh.." pikir Mebuki dengan hidung kembang kempis.

.

.

.

End

Anak Jaman Sekarang : Sasuke dan Gayung

End

Naruto belum sempat aku masukkan di chapter 2 ini heheeh, paling chapter berikutnya.

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya.

Arigato….

Thanks to :

caesarpuspita, Bayangan semu, Kyouko no Hime, Neko 08

See u next time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : Cerita abal-abal, humor garing, typo di mana-mana

.

Anak Jaman Sekarang

.

Episode "Belajar Memasak"

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Ting….

Tong…..

Bel di rumah Sakura berbunyi,anak kecil berambut merah muda tersebut segera menuju ke pintu depan.

" Biar Saku yang buka pintunya Kachan…" ujar Sakura yang sudah menghilang dari dapur.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura membantu Mebuki memasak untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Mebuki yang merasa Sakura masih terlalu kecil untuk bantu-bantu segera melarangnya, takut nanti Sakura terkena api kompor atau teriris pisau saat sedang memotong sayur. Tapi yang namanya Sakura mana mau menyerah.

Bilangnya _" Kachan Sakura bantuin ya… sekalian belajar masak biar bisa jadi istrinya Sasuke-kun?!"_

Haaaa …. Mebuki melongo memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai mengambil tempat duduk di samping Mebuki yang sedang memotong sayuran. Diambilnya pisau dapur yang masih menancap di knife block (tempat menyimpan pisau). Satu pisau ditariknya…

" Sakura letakkan kembali pisaunya !" Suara Mebuki agak berteriak menatap horor tangan Sakura yang memegang pisau. Ternyata yang Sakura tarik adalah pisau pemotong daging yang bahkan lebih besar mata pisaunya daripada tangan mungil Sakura sendiri.

" Kenapa " tanya polos Sakura dengan mata berkaca – kaca hampir menangis.

Tidak seperti biasanya sang ibu berteriak kepadanya. Pikiran Sakura 'dia tidak boleh ikut membantu Mebuki memasak' makanya tidak boleh ambil pisau. Padahal Mebuki bermaksud supaya Sakura tidak terbelah tangannya gara-gara menggunakan pisau raksasa untuk ukuran tangan bocah berumur 7th.

Diletakkan kembali pisau raksasa tersebut pada tempatnya, bahu Sakura bergetar dengan kepala menunduk menandakan Sakura sedang menangis. Mebuki yang melihat itu menatap Sakura iba, bagaimanapun sebagai seorang ibu ia tidak akan membuat buah hatinya menangis.

" Sakura-chan, kachan tidak melarang Saku tuk bantu masak…hanya saja jangan pakai pisau yang tadi… kan besar banget pisaunya, nanti kalau tangan Sakura terluka bagaimana.. Sakitkan?" Mebuki mencoba menenangkan anaknya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Mebuki " Um…!" jawaban Sakura mengangguk.

" Ya sudah, kalau begitu Saku bisa bantu apa kachan ?"

" Kamu duduk disini saja lihatin kachan yang masak.. nanti kalau kachan butuh bantuan,kachan akan minta ma Sakura—chan ya?" bujuk Mebuki seraya tersenyum.

" Hai..!" jawab Sakura semangat "..tapi nanti kalau Saku bertanya dijawab ya kachan karenakan Sakura masih harus belajar masak biar jadi istri Sasuke-kun yang baik!"

Mebuki melongo untuk kedua kalinya… " He, kenapa Sakura-chan bisa bilang begitu ?"

" Karena Sasuke-kun pernah bilang ke Saku, kalau nanti dia besar akan menikah dengan Saku yang pintar masak , begitu Kachan makanya Saku mau belajar masak biar jadi pintar nanti trus menikah dengan Sasuke-kun, nanti kalau Saku gak bisa masak trus gak jadi nikah sama Sasuke-kun, Sakura nikahnya ma siapa dong? Aku ingin kaya Hinata kachan… dia pintar masak karena tiap hari bawa bento enak banget, Ada telur gulung, tempura, nanti kalau Sasuke-kun malah nikahnya sama Hinata gimana Kachan? Sekarang aja Sasuke tiap hari makan bareng ma Hinata ma aku juga sih!" cerocos Sakura dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

Mebuki mengerutkan dahi , _siapa pula Hinata?_

" Siapa Hinata?"tanya mebuki yang penasaran.

" Sepupu nya Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura.

Heee…. jadi Sakura, putrinya ini iri dan takut sama Hinata karena terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, kan wajar bila saudara sepupu bisa dekat. Tapi Mebuki maklum karena Sakura masihlah anak kecil yang belum bisa berpikir kearah sana.

" Ya sudah sekarang Sakura-chan duduk yang manis nanti kachan ajarin masak "

" Hore…..,kachan memang terbaik sedunia..!" seru Sakura melompat riang.

.

.

.

Ceklek..

Pintu depan di buka Sakura.

" Selamat sore Sakura – chan" salam pemuda cilik seumurannya berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sakura, di sampingnya ada bocah cilik berambut hitam bernama Namikaze Menma adik dari Namikaze Naruto. Lalu dibelakang Naruto ada Namikaze Minato dan Kushina, ayah-ibunya Naruto.

" Hiee … kenapa Naru bisa di sini, kenapa paman dan bibi juga ada ?"tanya Sakura bingung, pasalnya rumah teman sekolahnya( Naruto )lumayan jauh dan tidak ada kendaraan yang terparkir di halaman depan rumah, jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka sekeluarga pergi jalan kaki.

"Selamat sore Sakura-chan,kami baru pindah, ibumu ada?"ujar Kushina sambil memberi salam.

" Um..silahkan masuk", jawab Sakura sambil menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, memberi jalan para tamu untuk masuk rumah.

" Aaa, Kushina ayo duduk" ujar Mebuki dari dapur, karena ia merasa penasaran siapa tamunya.

Lalu merekapun duduk dan mengobrol sambil minum teh dan makan camilan yang telah disediakan sang tuan rumah.

.

.

"Mebuki, kami pamit dulu, mau menyapa tetangga yang lain. Jaa… Sakura-chan", ucap Kushina mewakili keluarga untuk pamit. Kemudian melangkah keluar dari rumah Sakura dan melanjutkan acara perkenalannya kepada warga desa.

"Iya…hati-hati Kushina-chan!"

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konoha. Suasana alam yang begitu tenang dengan bukit-bukit membentang mengelilingi desa, dan pohon-pohon Sakura yang tumbuh subur serta bunga-bunganya yang bertebaran tertiup angin.

Wuusshh…..

Dor..Dor..

Dor..Dor..

Dor..Dor..

Gedoran pintu kamar bercat orange itu semakin terdengar keras. Wanita bersurai merah yang masih awet muda meski usianya sudah kepala tiga menggedor pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Kalau biasanya Kushina langsung masuk ke kamar putra sulungnya itu, tapi sekarang tertahan di luar karena pintu tersebut di kunci dari dalam. Di tengah-tengah ranjang terdapat gundukan melintang yang bergerak pelan setelah mendengar teriakan dari luar. Dari dalam gundukan munculah tangan kecil yang menarik selimut supaya lebih rapat, bermaksud menghalau suara yang mengganggunya.

"Naruto,bangun kau! Sekarang sudah siang. Berangkat sekolah sana!"teriak Kushina geram, pasalnya Naruto susah sekali bangun pagi.

"Iya kachan,Naruto sudah siap nih..",balas Naruto dengan mata terpejam di atas tempat tidurnya. Kemudian melanjutkan acara hibernasinya.

Merasa sudah ada jawaban dari Naruto, Kushina segera beranjak kelantai bawah untuk kembali ke dapur menyiapkan bekal makan siang putra sulungnya.

10 menit…

20 menit..

30 menit…

Duk..

Duk..

DuK…

"Kachan,Menma…Naru berangkat sekolah dulu ya… Jaa..!"pamit Naruto kemudian mengecup pipi kanan-kiri Kushina dan Menma.

Naruto yang memang sudah teburu-buru karena bangun kesiangan pun berlari cepat keluar rumah. Dia tidak sadar kalau lupa bawa bekalnya bahkan belum sempat sarapan. Persetan dengan perut lapar yang penting bisa berangkat bareng Sakura dan Sasuke. Kushina yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum mata birunya menatap kotak kecil berisi bento jatah makan siang Naruto.

"Ck..anak itu benar-benar merepotkan saja,bagaimana ini Naru-chan belum sarapan dan meninggalkan bentonya?!"gumam Kushina pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Menma yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Biar Menma saja kachan yang mengantarnya!"pinta Menma, bocah cilik berusia 3th lebih muda dari Naruto. Kemudian meraih kotak makan berwarna orange tersebut lalu melangkah keluar rumah menyusul Naruto.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura dan Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah tanpa Mo-genya. Salahkan saja bocah pirang di samping Sakura, Namikaze Naruto. Pria kecil berperawakan gembul, dengan pipi chabinya, dan rambut pirang acak-acakan. Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura dan Sasuke menuju ke sekolah. Kalau dulu mereka akan bertemu di halte bus dekat sekolah karena rumah Naruto lumayan jauh jaraknya. Sasuke hanya mendenguS dan menatap tajam sahabatnya. Dia kesal karena tidak bisa berkendara ke sekolah bersama Sakura. Merusak momen romantisnya saja.

Flash Back:

Sasuke menyetandarkan Mo-genya di depan rumah Sakura. Sesuai jadwalnya untuk menjemput Sakura berangkat sekolah. Sakura sendiri sudah siap dan standbay menunggu Sasuke 10 menit yang lalu. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju Mo-ge Sasuke, tapi….

"Teme,Sakura-chan… Aku bareng ke sekolah ya?" seruan si pirang dengan mata biru bersinar cerah.

"Ck..!" decakan sebal jawaban dari Sasuke sambil mendengus. " _Sialan sekali sih si dobe satu ini, merusak momen romantisku dengan cerry!"_

Sakura tersenyum menatap Naruto,"Ayo… Sasuke-kun kita jalan kaki saja ya… berangkat bareng Naru. Kasihan kalau di tinggal!?"

"Cih..!"

Naruto nyengir lebar saat ditatap tajam Sasuke. Selanjutnya mereka bertiga berjalan bersama ke sekolah.

Flash Back off

Setelah menempuh jarak kurang lebih 20 menit dari rumah, akhirnya ketiga bocah labil tersebut sampai di sekolah. Terlihat di sana di taman sekolah para siswa duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sambil mengobrol. Ada pula segerombolan cewek-cewk centil yang ngerumpi sambil cekikikan saat Sasuke melewatinya. Sakura yang jalan di samping Sasuke mendengus berkal-kali. Seperti pasangan lain pada umumnya yang merasa cemburu bila kekasihnya di goda cewek lain, Sakura pun begitu. Seakan melindungi Sasuke dari tatapan lapar dari siswi centil tadi, Sakura mengganti posisinya yang semula di tengah antara Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang berada di pinggir dengan Sasuke yang ditengah diapit dirinya dan Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan tajam seolah berkata _"Jangan macam dengan kekasihku atau kau tahu akibatnya!"_

Sasuke sendiri yang merasakan hawa panas di sampingnya langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura, bermaksud menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang memang tidak peka dengan situasi sekitar melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

BRAK…

Bunyi pintu yang dibanting kasar oleh Sakura mengagetkan semua siswa yang berada di kelas 2A sekolah dasar itu. Merasa tidak puas dengan membanting pintu, Sakura kembali menendang meja paling depan untuk menyalurkan emosinya yang sudah mencapai puncak tertinggi, siap melelehkan nyali siapapun yang berani mengusiknya.

"AW… Itai…!" seru Sakura sambil memegangi sepatu depannya. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura kesakitan segera menghampirinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja saki?"Tanya Sauke sembari terseyum, kemudian menyeka cairan bening di ujung mata Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku baik-baik saja melihatmu digoda sama cewek-cewek centil itu?!"semprot Sakura dengan suara cempreng melengkingnya. Sasuke sejenak terdiam mendengar semprotan dari sang kekasih, bisa merepotkan bila Sakura merajuk. _"Harus cari akal nih," pikirnya._

"Hei jidat..jangan teriak-teriak,bikin sakit telingaku saja!"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab Sakura, ada suara menginterupsinya yaitu teman sekelas mereka yang berambut pirang kuncir poni tail, Yamanaka Ino. Sakura manatap tajam sahabatnya itu, _"Dasar kutu kupret satu ini selalu merusak suasana hatiku!" umpat Sakura dalam hati._

"Sudah-sudah Saki sayang…bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti ku traktir es krim. Mau?" rayu Sasuke.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab dia terlihat berpikir sejenak , jual mahal dikit gitu.

"Um…!"

"Bagus!"batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum, baginya sangat mudah untuk menghentikan rajukan Sakura tinggal sodorkan seporsi es krim strawberry pasti kembali ceria lagi. Lalu Sasuke marik lembut tangan Sakura menuju bangkunya tanpa menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya Sakura menyeringai _"Kau rasakan saja Sasuke-kun, akan ku kuras uang sakumu khu..khu..khu..!"_ disertai tawa iblis.

TEEEeeeeT….

Bell masuk kelas menggema ke seluruh sekolah, menandakan jam pelajaran segera dimulai.

Kriieet…

Kakashi membuka pintu dan masuk kelas, namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di tengah-tengah pintu, dia merasa janggal saat membukanya tadi. Memincingkan mata dan mengamati lebih dekat lagi ke pintu, Kakashi menemukan salah satu engselnya hampir terlepas. Hah.. selalu begini, jika 'sang putri'… sebutannya untuk Sakura karena menjadi kekashi dari Uchiha Sasuke 'sang pangeran sekolah' …emosi pintu akan menjadi pelampiasannya. Seakan hal itu lumrah terjadi, maka sang sensei berambut putih melawan grafitasi itupun masuk kelas tanpa mempedulikan nasib sang pintu. Biarlah tukang kebun yang akan memperbaikinya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" salam Kakashi.

"Pagi Sensei!"seru para siswa kompak.

"Nah… karena sekarang akhir pekan dan tidak ada jadwal pelajaran, bagaimana kalau kita belajar memasak?" tanya Kakashi menatap muridnya satu persatu.

"YEEII…!" jawaban senang dari para siswa dengan alasan yang berbeda. Jika para siswi senang karena bisa menunjukkan keahlian masaknya pada cowok incarannya, maka para siswa senang karena kenyang dengan makanan gratis yang tersedia.

"Nah bentuk tim kalian masing-masing 6 orang, sensei mau mengambil bahan dan peralatan masaknya!"

Lalu terbentuklah Tim 1 terdiri dari Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto dibimbing oleh Kakashi Sensei. Tim 2 ada Tenten, Temari, Karin, Neji, Shikamaru dan Suigetsu yang dibimbing oleh Shizune sensei. Sedangkan tim 3 adalah Tayuya, Sarah, Shion, Jugo, Kiba dan Shino dibimbing Anko sensei. Masing-masing kelompok sudah menempati meja mereka yang ditata sedemikian rupa sebagai tempat memasak.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi datang membawa bahan makanan diantaranya sayur-mayur, beras putih, dan lauk-pauk beserta alat-alat masak lalu meletakannya di meja masing-masing tim secara merata dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk mulai memasak.

Dari Tim 1, Sakura memotong asparagus seperti yang di contohkan ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia belajar memasak di rumah. Sedangkan Ino mencuci beras dan Hinata siap menghidupkan kompor untuk menggoreng tempura. Dibagian cowok, Sasuke menemani Sakura memotong sayuran, mengawasinya bila terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan seperti teriris pisau misalnya. Meski masih kecil Sasuke sudah memiliki jiwa pelindung yang akan melindungi kekasihnya dari mara bahaya apapun bahkan sampai over protektif. Lihat saja matanya melotot manatap tajam sang pisau yang di pegang Sakura, seolah-olah musuh yang siap ia musnahkan bila sampai menggores kulit Sakura. Lalu ada Sai yang memandang Ino dari belakang. Sedangkan Naruto sudah menempel erat pada Hinata untuk melihat apa yang dimasak olehnya sekaligus mencicipi masakan Hinata.

BLETAK!

Sakura menjitak kepala kuning Naruto.

"Naruto hentikan, nanti habis tempuranya jika kau makan terus!" ujar Sakura geram melihat Naruto sejak tadi mencomot tempura matang yang baru selesai digoreng Hinata.

"Hehehe… aku lapar Sakura-chan!" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tak berdosanya, yang dibalas pelototan dari Sasuke dan Sai seolah mengatakan _"Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak kalau mau makan duluan hah?!"_

Di Tim 2, terlihat Tenten dan Temari yang beradu argumen mengenai masakan apa yang akan mereka buat. Karin dan Shizune sensei mulai memasak tidak menghiraukan perdebatan kedua temannya. Sedangkan Neji dan Suigetsu mengoceh kesana-kemari membicarakan urusan antar pria seperti keinginan untuk memiliki PS terbaru atau bermain kelereng nanti sepulang sekolah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Shika?"tanya Neji tiba-tiba yang dijawab Shikamaru dengan uapan lebar sembari mengangguk kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya yang sempat mendongak tadi diatas meja, melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Dan berikutnya terdengar suara dengkuran dari bocah nanas berotak jenius tersebut.

Beralih ke Tim 3. Di sana terlihat Sarah, Tayuya dan Shion sedang memperhatikan Anko sensei yang menggoreng tempura. Mereka sesekali mengangguk ketika diberi arahan cara memasak yang benar dari pembimbingnya, trus ada Kiba bermain dengan anjing putih bernama Akamaru yang entah datang darimana. Shino yang sudah menghilang ke taman untuk mengumpulkan serangga guna menambah koleksinya dan Jugo memperhatikan burung gereja yang hinggap di atap kelas.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam berlalu, masakan ketiga Tim sudah matang dan tersaji di atas meja siap disantap untuk menenangkan cacing-cacing lapar di perut mereka.

Dari Tim Sakura ada sup asaparagus, sup tomat, tempura udang, bakso goreng, potongan tomat sesuai pesanan Sasuke, dan nasi putih yang masih mengepul menandakan baru matang diangkat dari megicom. Tim 2 tersaji sup miso, sup krim jamur, tempura udang, tempura cumi dan juga nasi putih, sedangkan di Tim 3 sup bakso ikan, sup seafood, takoyaki, ayam goreng dan nasi putih.

"Nah sudah matang sekarang kalian cuci tangan dulu baru makan!" kata Kakashi sensei. Kemudian para siswa berlalu menuju ke depan kelas untuk mencuci tangan. Memang di sekolah mereka terdapat keran air di masing-masing depan kelas. Kata Kepala Sekolah supaya mereka 'para siswa' rajin cuci tangan.

"Aku duluan ya Teme, Sakura-chan," pamit Naruto ngacir ke dalam kelas.

"Hm…,"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!?" Sakura berteriak. Dia, Ino, Sasuke dan Sai menatap horor kearah Naruto, lebih tepatnya ke atas meja yang terdapat berbagai sajian makanan yang baru selesai mereka masak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tempura udang dan nasi putih tinggal setengah porsi, sup asparagus sudah berkurang walaupun tak separah kedua rekannya, bahkan bakso goreng tinggal beberapa biji yang masih tersisa di atas piring, sup tomat maupun potongan tomat aman. Sedangkan Hinata menatap Naruto prihatin, seakan dia tahu apa yang selajutnya terjadi pada pria pujaannya itu.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah payah dan keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras di pelipisnya.

GLEK…

" Maaf…" cicit Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sai siap dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Tu tunggu dulu… a aku bisa jelaskan..!" elak Naruto.

"APA !?" sahut Sakura dan Ino galak.

"Tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan.."

" _Bohong!"_ batin mereka kompak.

"..dan melupakan bekalku!"

"Cih…"

Sannaroooo

Buagh

Plak

Buagh

Plak

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan Ino bergantian memberi pelajaran pada bocah sableng yang se enak udelnya menghabiskan makan siang mereka.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"A ano apa Naruto-nichan di kelas ini?" Tanya seorang bocah berambut pirang saat berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya.

 _Sementara itu satu jam yang lalu._

 _Menma Uzumaki berjalan riang karena sebentar lagi mengunjungi kakaknya Naruto Uzumaki di sekolahnya. Setelah 20 menit berlalu Menma sudah berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang Sekolah Naruto. Dengan gugup ia masuk kedalam, namun langkahnya terhenti saat satpam berpenampilan serba hijau nyentrik itu mencegatnya._

" _Ada perlu apa adik kecil?"_

" _Aku mau ke ruang kelas Naruto-nichan mau mengantarkan bekal makan siangnya, apa paman tau kelas Naruto-nichan? Apa paman tau Naruto-nichan di mana? Apa paman mau mengantarku ke kelas Naruto-nichan?" cerocos Menma bertanya keberdaan kakaknya pada Rock Lee, siluman..eh..satpam hijau yang menjaga gerbang sekolah._

" _Namamu siapa adik manis?"_

" _Namikaze Menma!"_

" _Ah… adiknya Naruto ya…Maaf adik kecil aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, namun aku bisa tunjukkan jalannya. Kau lurus saja sampai parkiran depan sana, lalu belok kiri sekitar 10 meter. Nah ruang kelas Naruto ada di situ!" terang Lee._

" _Terimakasih paman hijau.."ucap Menma yang tidak tahu nama satpam berpakaian serba hijau tersebut. Sedangkan Lee menangis di pojokan Posnya sambil menggigiti tongkatnya kecewa akan nama panggilan untuknya._

 _Menma berjalan menuju kelas yang dimaksud. Namun langkahnya sekali lagi terhenti saat dirinya tiba-tiba di kerubungi oleh siswi-siswi yang melihat gemas dengan pipi merah gembulnya._

" _Ih..anak siapa sih nih lucu banget._

 _Towel.._

 _Satu gadis menowel pipinya._

" _Gemas deh…"_

 _Nyut…_

 _Seorang lagi berani mencubit pipinya, lalu di ikuti siswi lainnya._

" _Huwaaa Naruto-ni… selamatkan aku!" teriak Menma lari terbirit-birit, menghindari kelompok 'penyihir' yang akan mencelakai dirinya._

 _Hah..hah.._

 _Hah..hah.._

 _Menma ngos –ngosan kehabisan nafas. Usahanya menyembunyikan diri berakhir di bilik toilet. Entah di toilet pria atau wanita karena Menma tidak melihat papan di atas pintu masuk karena saking paniknya._ _Lagipula dia juga belum bisa membaca. Menma menengok keadaan luar dari balik tembok, melihat ada tidaknya segerombolan nenek sihir yang tadi mengejarnya. Hah… desahnya lega kemudian melanjutkan pencarian sang Aniki._

.

.

Menma tercengang menatap kakaknya. Wajah Naruto penuh luka, cap tangan mungil menghiasai pipi rubahya kanan dan kiri. Jangan lupakan juga se encrit darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa dengan muka Nichan?"

Dan akhirnya bekal makan siang Naruto yang tadi dibawa Menma menjadi jatah makan para sahabatnya.

.

Anak Jaman Sekarang

.

Episode "Belajar Memasak"

.

End/Tamat.

.

Omake :

Sasuke merengut memandang Sakura yang duduk di kursi depannya. Seperti kata pepatah "Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat", dan sekarang di hadapan Sasuke, Sakura memesan porsi es krim berbagai rasa. Ada rasa strowberry, coklat, vanilla, choco-banana, teh-hijau, blue-berry tersedia di meja Sakura. Ini sih namanya 'Pemalakan', karena pesanan Sakura bahkan cukup untuk porsi 5 orang. _Kata orang 'Cinta butuh pengorbanan' tapi gak gini juga kali….. Uang saku ku selama seminggu habis sudah. Hu..hu…hu… tangis nista Sasuke dalam hati._

"Kok cemberut Sasuke-kun, gak mau nih es krimnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm..! _hilang sudah nafsu makanku sejak tadi!"_

Dan Sasuke harus berpikir 2 kali jika mau mentraktir Sakura es krim lagi.

.

.

Beneran End.

Catatan Author :

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kesalahan di sana-sini, mungkin juga untuk humor yang berasa garing tapi berry ucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak- banyaknya untuk para readers yang menyempatkan waktunya membaca dan atau me review cerita abal-abalku ini. Ku tunggu review yang berikutnya ya…

Terima-kasih….


	4. Chapter 4

Pertama-tama saya mau mengucapakan

"Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya."

Huaaaatchi...

Srluup..

Suara Namikaze Menma sedang bersin dan menyedot ingus. Anak umur 5th ini lagi meriang, biasa perubahan musim. Dari musim panas ke musim dingin. Seperti layaknya balita pada umumnya jika terjadi pergantian musim, sering sakit-sakitan.

Huaaaatchi...

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : Cerita abal-abal, humor garing, typo di mana-mana

.

Anak Jaman Sekarang

.

Episode "Rumah Tangga"

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah di desa Konoha. Saat ini di kediaman Uchiha terjadi keributan kecil antara si sulung dan si bungsu. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Uchiha Sasuke 'si bungsu' sangat susah jika disuruh bangun pagi. Lihat saja di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Sudah duduk tenang sang kepala keluarga 'Uchiha Fugaku' dan istrinya 'Uchiha Mikoto' serta si sulung 'Uchiha Itachi'. Setelah menunggu 10menit belum ada tanda- tanda si bungsu akan turun, sang kepala keluarga buka suara.

"Itachi bangunkan Sasuke!"

"Siap, pak!" jawab Itachi dengan posisi tangan hormat.

Kemudian Itachi ngacir ke lantai dua, kamar Sasuke. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Itachi mulai memutar kenop, bermaksud membukanya.

Ceklek..

Pintu terbuka, Itachi melangkah pelan ke dalam kamar untuk melihat makhluk bokong ayam yang sekarang sedang memeluk gulingnya erat dan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang kekurangan obat. Sambil sesekali mengecup puncak guling itu dengan gemas, dan jangan lupakan iler yang deras mengalir di sisi kanan pipi karena Sasuke tidur miring.

"Hmpth...," Itachi mati-matian menahan tawa, sepertinya mengerjai Sasuke sedikit menyenangkan. Si sulung segera keluar kamar Sasuke untuk mengambil kameranya, mungkin mengoleksi beberapa pose gila Sasuke bisa dijadikan senjata untuknya suatu saat nanti.

Ceklik

Pose Sasuke mengecup guling dengan tangan kanan membelai talinya pelan.

Ceklik

Pose Sasuke dengan memeluk gulingnya erat serta senyum malu-malu di bibir tipisnya.

Ceklik

Terjadi perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sasuke yang sekarang dialiri keringat dingin serta tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat guling, seakan takut sesuatu.

Ceklik

Ceklik

Jepretan kamera terakhir dengan pose Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar dan memeluk gulingnya semakin erat, sesekali mengecupnya. Berbahagia karena suatu alasan.

 _"Dasar Sableng!" pikir Itachi puas menjadi fotografer dadakan._

Sementara itu di mimpi Sasuke.

Ceritanya Sasuke janjian kencan dengan Sakura. Tidak seperti biasanya kalau mereka pergi kencan akan berangkat bersama namun atas permintaan kekasihnya Sasuke harus berangkat sendiri. Nanti Sakura menyusul dan akan memberikan kejutan untuknya. Di taman bunga ini mereka janjian. Sasuke harus rela mengeluarkan stok kesabarannya lebih banyak karena sudah 1jam menunggu kekasih pinknya itu belum muncul juga. "Kemana sih Cerry!?"

"Sasuke-kun..., " dari kejauhan terlihat Sakura berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya 'mendramatisir' bermaksud menyapa Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya dengan muka tertekuk.

"Hosh.. hosh... Maaf Sasuke-kun kau menungguku lama, hosh..., " ucap Sakura dengan nafas terengah - engah. Sasuke yang semula cemberut jadi tersenyum, gak tega rasanya jika dia marah pada kekasihnya ini gara - gara membuatnya menunggu lama. Dibelainya rambut halus milik Sakura sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala pink itu.

Ceklik

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara. Diabaikanya begitu saja karena terlihat disana hanya bunga sakura berguguran.

"Hm, gak papa Saki lain kali jangan lari-lari lagi ya!?" jawabnya.

"Um." Sakura patuh mengangguk.

"Ah.. Sasuke-kun selamat ulang tahun... Ini aku bawakan pai extra tomat untukmu! Tadi aku masak dulu." ucap Sakura menyodorkan kotak makan.

"Terima kasih Saki," jawab Sasuke menerima pemberian Sakura. Setelah meletakkan pai tomat itu di bangku taman bocah tampan ini lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan mengecup dahi lebar kekasihnya.

Ceklik

Tuh kan ada suara itu lagi. Dipandanginya tempat kencan mereka siapa tahu ada orang iseng yang sedang mengintip acaranya.

"Nah ayo dimakan! Dihabiskan ya Sasuke-kun!" suara Sakura membuyarkan penyelidikannya.

Dibukalah kotak bekal berisi pai tomat buatan Sakura, dan tarrraaaa...

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah-payah, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis dan wajah putihnya semakin memucat saat dia melihat bentuk dan tekstur pai tomat buatan Sakura. Em..ada kerak hitam di sekeliling sisi kulit luarnya, pun dengan bagian bawah mungkin tak jauh berbeda. Dan apa pula itu, ada beberapa potongan tomat diatas pai dengan siraman saus merah pekat yang Sasuke yakini terbuat dari tomat. Jadi pai hitam dan merah, layaknya koreng dan darah. Bagaimana dia mau makan kalau Sasuke membayangkan penyakit kulit itu? _"Sungguh menyeramkan!" pikirnya merinding._

Glek..

Sasuke berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya supaya licin saat makanan kore.. _ugh bayangan itu muncul lagi_..bermaksud melancarkan pai tomat buatan Sakura. Jadi begitu masuk ke mulut langsung tertelan menuju lambung tidak usah melewati proses dikunyah lalu dirasakan. Uhg..semakin lama membayangkan makin membuat Sasuke memucat. _"Apa tidak apa -apa jika kutelan, beracun misalnya?"batin Sasuke menjerit._ Bahkan imajinasinya sudah membayangkan kalau dirinya masuk rumah sakit begitu memakan pai tomat buatan Sakura lalu mati saat itu juga. Hei, dia masih kecil, masa depannya masih panjang, dan juga belum mengubah nama Sakura menjadi Uchiha. Dasar imajinasi anak-anak memang tak terbatas.

"Ayo dimakan Sasuke-kun, kok dari tadi cuma dilihatin saja," kata Sakura tersenyum manis.

Terlihat bagaikan slow-motion saat Sasuke mulai mengambil pai tomat besar, karena memang tidak dipotong- potong saat Sakura membawanya. Dia mulai mengumpulkan ludah di mulut, kemudian...

Krauk...

Gigitan sebesar kacang polong langsung ditelan begitu masuk mulut, meski tanpa kunyahan nyatanya lidah Sasuke bisa merasakan pahit dari gosongnya kulit pai.

Ceklik...

Bahkan suara aneh itu tak lagi dihiraukan.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun pai tomat buatanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm enak," jawab Sasuke menatap pai tomat besar ditangannya.

"Bagus, dihabiskan ya!?" pinta Sakura yang membuat wajah Sasuke semakin memucat. Tapi bocah taman ini tidak kehabisan akal, bagaimanapun caranya akan dia tempuh untuk menyingkirkan benda mirip koreng itu. Atau setidaknya bukan hanya dia seorang yang menghabiskannya.

"Hm, Saki kita bagi ya, biar sama-sama makan!" modus Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus dibagi? Itu semuakan untuk Sasuke-kun!" jawab Sakura ikhlas jika Sasuke menghabiskan pai buatannya.

"Hm!" jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke karena memang dia tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang digunakan untuk mengelabui pacar pinknya itu. Kemudian Sasuke menyerahkan potongan pai yang pas dibagi dua kepada Sakura.

"Nah ayo dimakan Saki!" ucap Sasuke menyeringai pasalnya potongan pai tersebut lebih parah dari bentuk aslinya karena terlihat seperti darah merah mengalir keluar dari potongan kulit korengan. Meski bergidik saat menatap potongan pai ditangannya, Sasuke menunggu Sakura untuk memakan pai itu terlebih dahulu.

Krauk...

Satu gigitan besar dilakukan Sakura, seakan menikmati apa yang dimakannya, dia mengunyah pai itu pelan-pelan merasakan setiap sensasi yang dikeluarkan pai tomatnya. Dan sekarang Sakura terlihat seperti seorang zombie yang menikmati daging busuk dengan darah menetes dari mulutnya. Hem seram, tapi bagi Sasuke malah terlihat imut. Bagaimana tidak pipi gembul Sakura tambah besar karena mengunyah potongan pai melebihi kapasitas mulutnya. Pun dengan bibir tipisnya mengerucut menahan semua pai agar tetap didalam.

"Buaah... Rasanya gak enak!" kata Sakura setelah menelan habis pai tomat yang digigitnya tadi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya berniat supaya rasa getir, pahit, asam, dan sedikit manis itu menghilang dari mulutnya.

"Bwahaha," tawa Sasuke yang ditahannya dari tadi pecah seketika melihat raut pucat di wajah mulus Sakura lalu memeluk pacarnya erat bermaksud menenangkan.

"Terima-kasih Saki kau membuatku bahagia," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup ubun-ubun kekasihnya.

Ceklik

Tuh kan ada lagi.

Ceklik

Mengganggu saja. Pelan-pelan mata onix itu terbuka menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk jendela kamar.

Kedip... Kedip

Masih samar bayangan hitam berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, beberapa saat pandangan Sasuke semakin jelas.

"Itachi-nichan?"

Di hadapan Sasuke telah berdiri menjulang sang kakak yang di tangan kanannya memegang kamera. Tunggu dulu buat apa makhluk terkutuk ini bawa -bawa kamera di kamarnya. _"Ada yang tidak beres nih!" pikir Sasuke._

"Ah, Sasu-chan dipanggil touchan untuk sarapan bareng!" kata Itachi berkeringat dingin.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, bahkan panggilan nista dari kakaknya diabaikan. Dia masih fokus dengan kamera yang dipegang Itachi.

"Hm, nichan pinjam kameramu!" pinta Sasuke dengan suara tenang, beda sekali dengan apa yang terlihat di mata Itachi. Makhluk di depannya ini menunjukkan aura gelap nan pekat. Layaknya vampir yang akan menyedot darah sang ... Kalau bisa Itachi segera pergi dari kamar vampir ini tapi apa daya jika melangkahpun tak sanggup terlalu menyeramkan aura Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke buat apa?" cicit Itachi gemetaran sambil lirik sana-sini. Walaupun masih kecil begini Sasuke sudah menguasai sabuk hitam di tempat latihan karate, Itachi bukannya takut kalah atau apa karena dia sendiri juga master karate hanya saja lehernya dipertaruhkan, bisa ditebas habis sama ayahnya jika ketahuan perang saudara di dalam rumah.

"Hm, Itachi!" tuh kan kalau Sasuke sampai menyebut namanya itu berarti emosi bocah labil ini siap tumpah kapan saja jika tidak dituruti apa maunya.

 _"Ayo ganteng pikirkan caranya lepas dari jeratan bocah ayam ini!" batin Itachi narsis cari akal._ Sambil komat-kamit gak jelas dia peras otaknya, kalau berhadapan dengan sesama Uchiha otak jeniusnya ini tidak terlalu membantu. Apa lagi tatapan tajam dari mata besar Sasuke aka pelototannya, uhg...ngeri bikin badan Itachi panas dingin. Hadew sebenarnya kakaknya tuh siapa sih?

"A..aku..."kata Itachi mendadak gagap.

"..."

"..."

"Itachi, Sasuke.. Ayo cepat turun kita segera sarapan!" teriakan ibunda menyelamatkan nyawa Itachi.

 _"Huh... Syukurlah," batin Itachi lega._

"Hm, kita belum selesai baka Aniki!" kata Sasuke melengos meninggalkan Itachi yang mulai mengelap keringat dingin dengan kaos hitam yang dikenakannya. Selamat!

.

.

Selesai sarapan Sasuke segera pamit kepada orangtuanya,

"Mau ajak Sakura menjenguk Menma," katanya.

Sudah 2hari ini Sasuke dan Sakura tahu kalau adik sahabatnya itu sakit. Namun karena tugas PR musim panas menumpuk jadi baru sempat menjenguk hari ini. Biar bagaimanapun Menma sudah mereka anggap seperti adik kandung sendiri karena Menma paling muda jika mereka berempat main bersama. Sasuke dengan keren mengendarai mo-genya, senyuman selalu terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

"Ah, cantik sekali kakak itu!" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Ternyata ada gadis remaja lewat dari pasar berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Dasar kecil -kecil playboy. Pemuda tampan ini melewati Naruto yang duduk santai di teras depan rumahnya tanpa menyapa.

"Biarlah jangan berpaling!" nasihat untuk dirinya. Sasuke tidak mau menambah rusak moodnya bila berurusan dengan bocah durian itu.

"Teemee!" teriak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke lewat.

 _"Abaikan!" pikir Sasuke._

"Woi, Sasuke teme sombong!" teriak Naruto makin kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

Cetak

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sasuke.

 _"Bocah sialan!, berani sekali dia memanggilku seperti itu" batin Sasuke geram mengabaikan Naruto._

Cetak

Sekarang gantian Naruto kesal karena tak diacuhkan Sasuke.

"Dasar teme sombong, kampret, sok ganteng, sok pintar, narsis,..., " ucap Naruto kemudian masuk rumah dengan segala gerutuannya terhadap bocah bokong ayam itu.

Sasuke sampai di rumah bercat serba pink itu. Dilihatnya di taman depan rumah, Sakura sudah menunggunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah datang?" ucap Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hm, ayo Cerry!" ajak Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke-kun, bilang dulu ma kachan!" pinta Sakura merona, seakan mereka akan pamit sebelum pergi kencan.

"Hm, ayo.. Mana Mebuki-kachan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, K kachan?" cicit Sakura makin memerah karena Sasuke memanggil ibunya 'Kachan'.

 _"Seperti... seperti sudah menjadi menantu, berarti aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah menik..?"_

Blus..

Wajah Sakura semakin merona, Sasuke menyeringai kala melirik wajah Sakura tambah merah seperti tomat kesukaannya.

"Kau menggemaskan Saki!" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Blus..Blus..Blus

 _"Kami-sama... Selamatkanlah jantungku!" batin Sakura berteriak takut akan kesehatan jantungnya._

...

"Mebuki-kachan, kami pamit dulu mau menjenguk Menma," ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Hee? K kachan? Sasu-chan tadi bilang kachan?" tanya Mebuki syok dengan panggilan Sasuke tiba-tiba. Gak ada angin gak ada badai apapun tapi bocah 8th yang mengaku sebagai pacar putrinya ini barusan memanggilnya kachan?

"Kenapa kachan? Kan aku calon suaminya Saki otomatis aku akan jadi anakmu juga kan?" jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Su suami?" tanya Mebuki makin nyut-nyutan dengan jawaban Sasuke barusan.

" _Darimana nih anak dapat pemikiran sedewasa ini?" pikirnya._

"Hm, jika besar nanti aku suaminya Saki, dan Saki jadi istriku!" jawab Sasuke mantap 100% semakin mencengangkan Mebuki. Diliriknya putri semata wayangnya ternyata wajah Sakura sudah memerah sempurna seperti mau pingsan.

"Ya sudah sana hati-hati!" jawab Mebuki pasrah, daripada bikin stroke lebih baik menghindari bocah sableng itu untuk sementara waktu.

"Ayo Sakura-chan/ Ayo Sasuke-kun!" ucap kedua bocah itu layaknya sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Mebuki hanya geleng - geleng kepala menyaksikan kedua bocah itu tumbuh besar sebelum waktunya. "Sepertinya rapat tetangga tak buruk juga!"batin Mebuki.

.

.

Bruuummm

Sreet...

Sasuke memarkirkan mo-ge miliknya di halaman rumah orange milik Naruto.

"Hati-hati turunnya Saki!" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang erat tangan Sakura bermaksud menuntunnya turun dari motor.

"Terima Kasih Sasuke-kun!"

"Hm, apa sih yang tidak buat kamu Saki sayang!?" kata Sasuke menyeringai.

Blus..

 _"Kami-sama bisa meleleh aku!" keluh Sakura dalam hati._

.

.

Ting...

Tong...

Pintu rumah Naruto dibuka tak lama setelah Sasuke memencet bell. Kushina Namikaze yang membukanya.

"A, Sasu-chan dan Sakura-chan ada apa?" tanya kushina.

"..."

"Mau menjenguk Menma, bachan," jawab Sakura setelah beberapa saat menanti Sasuke yang tidak mau menjawab. Sasuke sudah jengah dengan panggilan nista itu, namun dia membiarkan saja.

 _"Ditegurpun percuma," pikir Sasuke._

"Nah, bachan pergi ke apotek dulu, mau beli obat turun demam. Kalau mau minum tinggal ambil di kulkas aja. Bachan nitip Menma ya!?" pamit Kushina kemudian keluar rumah.

Sebagai sahabat memang ketiga bocah ini sering bermain di rumah yang lain, sudah menganggap layaknya rumah sendiri. Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian naik kelantai dua menuju kamar Menma.

….

Ngooong...

"Yak, belok kiri -kiri!" celetuk Naruto memegang stick PS gemas, lihat saja jari jempol sampai memutih gara-gara terlalu kuat memencet tombol. Jangan lupakan juga posisi stick mirang -miring mengikuti belokan motor.

Ngeeeng...

"Ayo Naruto-ni salip lagi!"

Tinggal putaran terakhir.

Ngooong...

"Yeeee.. Menang!" teriak kedua bocah Namikaze bersamaan.

Bletak!

Pukulan telak diberikan Sakura pada kepala kuning Naruto.

Bletak

Satu jitakan lagi dari Sasuke mendarat di ubun-ubun Naruto.

"Baka Dobe!" celetuk Sasuke.

"Woi teme, Sakura-chan kenapa memukulku!?" tanya Naruto sebal.

Bletak/Bletak

Secara resmi kepala kuning Naruto dipenuhi empat benjolan. Dua sejoli ini kesal dengan apa yang terlihat di mata mereka setelah membuka pintu kamar Menma. Sepasang kepala kuning jabrik teriak-teriak keras dengan permainan moto gp di PSnya. "Apa Naruto begitu bodoh, berteriak kencang disebelah orang sakit? Menma pun begitu, mana ada orang sakit dengan semangat membara berteriak kencang menyemangati kakaknya main ps? Huh! Mungkin memang garis keturunan Namikaze dianugerahi kelebihan semangat?" Kira - kira begitulah yang dipikirkan sepasang kekasih ini.

Sakura kemudian menyentuh kening menma, memastikan suhu badannya.

"Yipi... Keningmu tidak panas berarti kau sudah sembuh Menma, nah sekarang ayo kita main!" kata Sakura girang.

"Main apa Sakura-ne?" tanya Menma curiga melihat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kita main rumah-rumahan, aku ibunya, Sasuke-kun sebagai ayahnya, kamu sebagai anak, lalu Naru sebagai pamannya.

"Hee?" ucapan ketiga pemuda itu kompak.

"Naru, ada makanan tidak? Anakku Menma harus makan supaya lekas sembuh!" celetuk Sakura mulai perannya.

"Ada sup ayam di dapur, akan ku ambilkan!" jawab Naruto.

"Ayah, angkat Menma baringkan dia di kasur!" ucap Sakura memerintahkan Sasuke sebagai ayah.

"Hm!"

Dan Menma sebagai anak hanya pasrah saja waktu diangkat er dipiting ayahnya aka Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang membawa semangkok penuh sup ayam hangat lalu menyerahkan kepada 'sang ibu'. Sakura mulai menyuapi Menma pelan pelan, tapi..

 _"Hm sepertinya enak" batinnya._ Sakura mulai mencicipi satu sendok sup. Ternyata benar, sup ayam itu memang rasanya se enak tampilannya. Perpaduan rasa gurih, manis, dan asin yang pas. Apalagi ada taburan bawang goreng di atasnya semakin menyedapkan rasa sup ayamnya.

"Saki, haa!" kata Sasuke sambil membuka mulutnya lebar. Dia penasaran juga rasa sup itu karena dari tadi Sakura bukannya menyuapi Menma malah makan sendiri.

"Nih, Sasuke-kun!" jawab Sakura menyodorkan se sendok sup pada kekasihnya dengan wajah merona dan senyum malu-malu, sedangkan Sasuke menatap pacar pinknya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku juga Sakura-chan, haa!" Naruto ikut-ikutan, langsung ditatap Sasuke tajam, tapi memang takdir Naruto yang tidak cukup peka dia malah minta suapan lagi dari Sakura. Sasuke yang geram merampas sendok dari tangan Sakura dan menjejalkannya ke mulut Naruto.

"Woi teme!"

Dan berakhirlah dengan sup ayam habis dimakan 3 bocah kelas 2 SD itu, sedangkan Menma yang sakit hanya kebagian lima suapan pertama.

.

.

.

Anak Jaman Sekarang

.

Episode "Rumah Tangga"

.

.

End

.

.

Omake

Itachi berjalan menuju rumah Naruto, beberapa menit yang lalu ia diminta ibunya menjemput Sasuke. Hari sudah sore tapi adiknya itu belum pulang juga.

Ting...

Tong...

"Ara, ada Itachi juga?" bunyi feminin menginterupsinya dari belakang, ternyata nyonya Haruno.

"Ah, bachan selamat sore," salam Itachi.

"Mau menjemput Sasu-chan, Itachi-kun?" tanya Mebuki.

"Iya bachan sekalian mengantar kare untuk Menma!"

Ceklek

Pintu rumah Naruto dibuka Kushina.

"Aa, Itachi-kun, Mebuki-chan silakan masuk," ucap sang nyonya rumah.

"Selamat sore bachan / selamat sore Kushina-chan"ucap Itachi dan Mebuki bersamaan.

Lalu para tamu itu masuk rumah Namikaze. Setelah duduk dan mengobrol basa-basi ketiga orang ini berjalan menuju kamar Menma di lantai atas. Itachi dan Mebuki bermaksud menjemput Sasuke dan Sakura sekalian menjenguk Menma.

"Ah, Saki jangan lompat-lompat nanti keguguran!" ucap Sasuke.

"Iiee…!" Itachi dan Mebuki syok dengan apa yang terdengar di telinga mereka langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

BRAK

Pintu terbuka paksa, bukan Mebuki atau Itachi yang melakukannya tapi sang nyonya rumah, Kushina yang mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Menma karena dia juga syok mendengar kalimat Sasuke tadi.

Kedip…Kedip

Empat pasang mata bulat memandang ke arah pintu. Terlihat di sana tiga wajah orang dewasa ..er.. sebenarnya dua tapi muka Itachi yang keriput jadi di masukkan dalam golongan wajah dewasa memucat, dengan nafas ngosh-ngoshan.

"Kenapa kachan?/ Kenapa nichan?" celetuk ke empat bocah bersamaan. Mereka heran karena ibu dan kakaknya itu seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara ketiga orang dewasa bersamaan.

"Haaaaa?" jawaban ke empat bocah yang tidak tahu maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan bisa keguguran kalau dia melompat Sasu-chan?" tanya Mebuki khawatir akan nasib anak gadisnya.

"Tentu saja, karena Saki hamil anak kedua kami," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Ke kedua? Apa maksudnya anak kedua kami hah!?" tanya Itachi sewot, diapun sama pusingnya bila menghadapi bocah-bocah di hadapannya. Darimana pemikiran nista ini mereka dapatkan?

"Iya, yang pertama kan Menma, kata Sakura-chan kita sedang main rumah-rumahan. Sakura-chan jadi ibu Menma, aku pamannya Menma, Si teme jadi ayahnya. Trus karena kita pingin bayi Sakura jadi hamil lagi deh!" jawab Naruto nyengir sambil membayangkan kamar Menma penuh bayi berambut pink, hitam, dan pirang.

Mebuki dan Kushina tercengang mendengar jawaban Naruto, lalu melihat Sakuran yang di peluk pinggangnya sama Sasuke, setelah diamati lagi ternyata perut Sakura membesar seperti orang hamil.

Bruk/Bruk

Mebuki dan Kushina jatuh pingsan begitu melihat perut buncit Sakura. Mereka tidak bisa menerima jika di umur semuda ini Sakura hamil.

"Itu apa di perutmu Sakura-chan?" tanya Itachi setelah menyadari penyebab tumbangnya kedua ibu rumah tangga yang ganas ini.

"Oh".. Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kaos yang dipakainya.."ini!" ternyata bantal kecilnya Menma yang digunakan Sakura untuk mengganjal perutnya supaya terlihat buncit seperti orang hamil.

"Haish…merepotkan!" batin Itachi berteriak kencang.

.

.

Beneran End.

Catatan Author :

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kesalahan di sana-sini, mungkin juga untuk humor yang berasa garing tapi berry ucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak- banyaknya untuk para readers yang menyempatkan waktunya membaca dan atau me review cerita abal-abalku ini. Ku tunggu review yang berikutnya ya…

Terima-kasih….


	5. Chapter 5

Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa

Saat ini ketiga bocah labil Konoha sedang berleha-leha di bawah pohon beringin yang cukup rindang. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang merasa kepanasan, kelaparan, dan kehausan. Ini adalah tahun pertama mereka berpuasa. Tadi pagi sewaktu sekolah, Kakashi-sensei berkata mulai hari senin akan diadakan pesantren kilat selama tiga hari dua malam. Rencananya akan mendirikan tenda di lapangan belakang sekolah sehingga bisa melaksanakan program pesantren kilat lebih baik. Jadi selama tiga hari itu para siswa akan menginap di tenda.

"Kau sudah bersiap-siap, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis merah jambu di sampingnya ini.

"Belum Naru, aku aja bingung mau mempersiapkan apa yang akan kubawa ke sekolah!" jawab Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Kalau kau Teme?"

"Hm, belum Dobe!"

.

.

Sabtu siang.

"Nah, anak-anak sampai jumpa besok senin. Jam 8 kuharap kalian sudah sampai di sekolah!" ucap Kakashi saat bell panjang menandakan waktu pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Hai...!"

.

.

Anak Jaman Sekarang

.

Chapter 5 (Special Ramadhan)

.

Episode: Senjata Makan Tuan

.

.

Warning: Cerita abal, typo, tulisan panjaaaaaaang, tanpa eyd yang baik, bahasa kemana-mana

.

Selamat Membaca

.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto sekarang berjalan bersama ke sekolah. Saat ini hari senin tepatnya pukul 7.55, mereka bertiga mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Terlihat disana sudah banyak siswa telah datang. Mereka mulai mendirikan tenda. Satu kelas dibagi menjadi empat kelompok dengan masing-masing tim terdiri lima siswa. Tenda putra sendiri putri sendiri. Di kelas 2 A tempatnya anak didik bermasalah berkumpul terbagi, Sakura sekelompok dengan Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari menjadi kelompok satu. Kemudian Karin, Tayuya, Shion, Sara dan Haku menjadi kelompok dua. Lalu ada Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kiba dan Shikamaru menjadi kelompok tiga. Kemudian Shino, Suigetsu, Jugo, Chouji, dan Neji menjadi kelompok empat. Masing-masing kelompok mulai mendirikan tenda untuk mereka tidur nanti malam. Memang tenda yang disediakan pihak sekolah cukup canggih tinggal menancapkan tiang-tiangnya di masing-masing lubang yang berada di depan-belakang dan samping kanan-kiri tenda lalu merentangkan kain berwarna gelap sebagai penutup tenda. Jangan lupakan juga resleting panjang yang terdapat di depan dan belakang tenda yang berfungsi sebagai pintu keluar masuk tenda.

Setelah tenda semua peserta berdiri, maka kegiatan dilanjutkan dengan istirahat selama 30 menit kemudian sholat dhuhur bersama. Setelah sholat berjamaah mereka melanjutkan kegiatan dengan belajar membaca Iqro' alif ba ta. Para siswa kelas 2A ini dengan khusyuk mulai belajar menghafal huruf-huruf arab tersebut dari Iruka-sensei sebagai guru pembimbing yang dibantu oleh Kakashi-sensei serta Anko-sensei sebagai asistennya. Sakura yang pertama mendapat giliran maju untuk menyebutkan hafalan huruf Arab tersebut. Bocah cantik ini menggunakan pakaian muslimah berwarna pink dan kerudung motif bunga sakura sebagai penutup kepalanya. Cantik! Apalagi dengan senyum malu-malu yang tercipta di wajahnya, karena Sasuke sang kekasih menatapnya intens sambil menyeringai.

"Nah Sakura sekarang mulai!" Kakashi-sensei memerintah.

"Alif, ba, ta, tsa, ja, kha,...!" ucap Sakura sampai selesai.

"Bagus, sekarang giliran Hinata!"

"Alif, ba, ta, tsa,...!" hafalan Hinata dengan suara lirih sambil memainkan jari telunjuk. Pasalnya Naruto sedang menatapnya serius beserta cengiran lima jarinya.

"Sasuke maju!"

"Alif, ba, ta,..!" ucapnya mantap lalu memberi ciuman jarak jauh untuk sang kekasih yang malah jadi rebutan siswi lainnya sebelum sampai pada Sakura.

Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan pasangan pangeran dan putri di kelas yang diajarnya kini. Bisa-bisanya... Hah, biarlah sekarang giliran Naruto.

"Alif, ba, ta, tsa,...!" ucap Naruto lantang sambil menggerakkan jemari tangan.

Setelah semua murid mendapatkan gilirannya acara dilanjutkan dengan dakwah dari Gai-sensei mengenai semangat masa muda saat beribadah sekaligus berpuasa. Dengan penuh perjuangan Gai-sensei berdakwah jangan lupakan juga hujan lokal yang ia ciptakan. Seorang satpam bermata hitam besar mendengar khusyuk materi dakwah yang disampaikan Gai-sensei.

"...jadi anak-anak puasa itu hukumnya wajib bagi umat islam diseluruh dunia tanpa kecuali, karena itu.. Ehh?" Dakwah Gai-sensei tidak dilanjutkan. Ternyata para santri dihadapannya tumbang. Hanya bunyi dengkuran keras yang dia dengarkan.

"Lee..!" ucap Gai-sensei lebay dengan mata berkaca-kaca setelah mengetahui bahwa dakwahnya selama satu jam tidak digubris para santri.

"Guru Gay..!" ucap Lee tak kalah lebay.

"Lee..!"

"Guru Gay...!"

"..."

"..."

"Grook..grook...grook...!"

Ucapan duo lebay ini terinterupsi suara dengkuran dari 20 siswa kelas 2A. Kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan menyalurkan hasrat dan kesedihan karena merasa terabaikan.

..

..

Adzan magrib telah berkumandang menandakan bahwa berbuka telah tiba. Setelah minum teh hangat dan sholat, mereka melanjutkan acara berbuka dengan makan malam. Mereka makan bersama dari kelas dua sampai enam, bebas memilih tempat duduk dan meja. Makanan tersaji sama rata dimasing-masing meja. Naruto Cs memilih meja paling pojok karena disana terdapat teman-teman sekelas. Buka bersama terasa lebih ramai ketika para sensei ikut bergabung. Memang peraturan sekolah melarang percakapan selama makan, tapi mau dikata apa, namanya anak-anak tidak bisa diam barang semenit. Entah itu mengobrol, saling mengejek, atau bersuit-suit ria menggoda cewek incaran.

Seperti tiga bocah ini.

"Hie..kenapa tidak ada ramen? dattebayo!" ucap Naruto kecewa karena makanan andalannya tidak masuk dalam menu berbuka di sekolah.

Tak/Tak

Dua sendok mendarat mulus di kepala kuningnya.

"Kenapa kalian suka sekali memukulku? Kalau begini trus membuatku semakin bodoh, dattebayo!" sungut Naruto emosi kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau memang dari dulu sudah bodoh Dobe, mana ada menu berbuka puasa ramen!?" ucap Sasuke.

"Um, yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun benar Naruto, jangan makan ramen saat berbuka. Itu tidak sehat!" ucap Sakura membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Kusoo!" umpat Naruto merenungi nasib karena dipastikan tiga hari kedepan tidak menyantap ramen.

"Duniaku sebentar lagi tamat! Dattebayo!" batin Naruto miris.

Tak/Tak

"Bulan puasa tidak boleh mengumpat Dobe/Naru!" ucap sepasang kekasih ini setelah memukul kepala Naruto lagi.

"Hai, hai!" Naruto menyerah. Bisa repot berurusan dengan sepasang kekasih ini.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu!" perintah Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!"

"..."

"Eh...!" Naruto mencak-mencak saat mengetahui bahwa makanan dihadapannya tinggal sayur-mayur. Perasaan tadi masih banyak lauk-pauk didepannya. Karena memikirkan ramen Naruto tidak sadar sejak tadi teman-temannya makan dengan lahap. Bahkan Sasuke dan Sakura juga makan saat mengomeli Naruto. Sekali sendok satu dua makanan masuk mulut.

"Arrgghh..!" teriak Naruto menatap ngeri makanan kambing yang tersisa.

Setelah selesai acara makan malam, merekapun sholat isya yang kemudian dilanjutkan tarawih berjamaah. Lalu acara bebas sampai jam sembilan malam.

Sudut kecil dibelakang tenda. Disinilah ketiga bocah bermasalah sedang menyusun rencana nista untuk menjahili teman sekelas.

"….." bisik-bisik.

"Hm!" Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"…..." bisik-bisik lagi.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura lirih.

"…." bisik-bisik untuk terakhir kali.

"Yosh, kita laksanakan!" ucap Naruto lantang yang kemudian mendapat jitakan lagi di kepalanya, karena melupakan fakta bahwa mereka sedang mendiskusikan rencana yang teramat rahasia.

.

.

Teng..teng...teng...

Sahur... Sahur... Sahur...

Suara Kakashi kencang membangunkan para siswa. Jam tiga dini hari, waktu yang pas untuk makan sahur. Lain dari biasanya, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura semangat untuk bangun makan sahur. Dengan cengiran lebar, otak mereka mulai menyusun skenario kejahilan. Tak terasa sudah waktunya imsak. Acara kemudian sholat subuh dilanjutkan acara bebas.

"Sakura mana?" tanya Ino kepada Hinata saat kepala pink sahabatnya tidak nampak sejak selesai subuh tadi. Cahaya jingga mulai nampak di ufuk timur. Mereka berencana jalan santai pagi hari.

"Tidak tahu! Kata Sakura dia tidak ikut, mau tidur!" jawab Hinata.

Sementara itu di tenda kelompok tiga juga sudah bersiap-siap jalan pagi. Neji datang mengenakan jaket hitam beserta celana panjang bahan denim.

"Kalian sudah siap?!" tanya Neji begitu sampai. Mereka siswa kelas 2A akan bergabung dengan para siswi jalan pagi.

"Sasuke dan Naruto mana?" tanya Jugo kemudian.

"Tidak tahu! Aku tidak lihat mereka sejak tadi!" jawab Kiba.

"Oi Shika, kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sai saat melihat Shikamaru kembali meringkuk dalam selimut.

"Hm,..zz...zz..zz!"

"Dasar pemalas!"

"Aku dengar itu Sai!"

"Makanya ayo ikut!" ucap Sai kemudian menarik selimut Shikamaru. Kepala nanas ini melirik sebal makhluk absurd murah senyum disampingnya, kemudian melirik teman-teman lainnya. Semua melotot ke arah Shikamaru seakan tidak melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Dasar ketua kelas pemalas! Akan jadi apa kelas 2A ini yang punya ketua pemalas sep..." ejekan Sai terpotong dengusan kesal Shikamaru.

"Hai-hai! Ck, mendokusai!"

Jika bukan karena jabatannya sebagai ketua kelas, Shikamaru tidak sudi jalan-jalan bersama mereka. Lebih merepotkan lagi bila sang ibu tahu kelakuan putranya yang menjadi ketua kelas pemalas, karena dia akan mendapatkan ceramah dadakan tentang bagaimana sikap seorang ketua kelas yang baik.

...

...

Mereka berjalan dengan formasi cewek depan, cowok belakang. Kiba berulang kali menengok kebelakang. Ia merasa seperti diperhatikan seseorang dari kegelapan. Bocah anjing ini menyenggolkan sikutnya pada Shino.

"Ssht... Shino..aku merasa seseorang melihat kita dari tadi, kau juga?! bisik Kiba yang dijawab Shino berupa gelengan. Kiba semakin memucat kala melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam pindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya.

"Kau lihat di balik pohon beringin itu ada bayangan!" bisiknya dengan wajah horor.

"Lihat-lihat!" suara Kiba naik satu oktaf saat melihat bayangan itu lagi sambil menowel-nowel bahu Shino.

"Bagaimana aku mau lihat?" Shino menunjuk kaca mata hitam yang selalu dipakainya.

"Shino, ada mata merah melihatku!" ujar Kiba menggenggam erat jaket Shino.

"Bodo amat!" jawab Shino menepis kasar tangan Kiba. Shino kesal lantaran sedari tadi mendengar suara berisik Kiba. Meski penakut Kiba penasaran dengan bayangan hitam yang dia lihat tadi. Kiba bingung kenapa hanya dirinya yang merasakan hawa mencekam di sekitar jalan setapak ini. Dengan ragu-ragu Kiba menengok kebelakang bermaksud memastikan keberadaan makhluk absurd berwarna hitam tersebut.

ALAMAK...

Rahang Kiba rasanya mau copot melihat makhluk putih dibawah pohon beringin tempat bayangan hitam tadi berada. Makhluk Pocong tergantung pada dahan pohon sambil melompat-lompat.

"Huwaaaa!" teriak Kiba bersama para siswi kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkan formasi.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelum teriakan. Di barisan depan tepatnya para siswi berjalan riang sambil menghirup udara segar.

"Halah pocong, kuntilanak, atau tuyul itu gampang, toh kalau mereka muncul akan kuhadapi!" ujar Karin membual sambil menyentil jari kelingkingnya.

"Kau tidak takut Karin!?" tanya Shion ngeri karena jalan yang mereka lalui terdapat pohon besar di sisi kanan-kiri.

"Takut? Helow sekarang udah jaman modern gak ada yang begituan!" jawabnya remeh.

Tak berapa lama berselang, suhu udara semakin dingin. Para siswi yang memang dari tadi mendengar cerita hantu dari barisan terdepan mulai merinding. Entah karena apa mereka merasa di ikuti semenjak Karin menyebut Pocong, Kuntilanak dan sebangsanya tadi. Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara tawa parau. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari semakin merapatkan barisan, sementara kelompok cewek centil masih membual di depan.

Sreet.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam pindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya di sisi kanan jalan. Gerombolan siswi refleks menoleh ke kanan, memastikan penglihatan mereka. Kosong. Detik berikutnya suara tawa terdengar dari kuntilanak yang memotong jalan di depan mereka.

"Hiii..Hiii...Hiii..!" tawa Kuntilanak dengan paku menancap di kepala memekakkan telinga.

"Huwaaaa...!" teriak mereka kompak berlari kesegala arah, bahkan Shikamaru yang berjalan terkantuk-kantuk langsung ngejreng matanya melihat penampakan pas disamping kirinya. Pasalnya penampakan berupa wajah putih pucat dengan taring panjang menyembul di antara bibirnya serta efek cahaya menyilaukan menyinari wajah hantu tersebut.

Setelah gerombolan siswa kelas 2A bubar, terdengar cekikikan menggema di hutan.

...

...

Hosh...Hosh...Hosh...

Kakashi mengerutkan kening, kenapa pula bocah-bocah dihadapannya ini nampak ngos-ngosan. Sebenarnya apa yang telah mereka lakukan? Begitulah kira-kira batin Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Kiba"ada hantu di hutan!"

"Mana ada hantu di pagi cerah seperti ini?!" tanya Kakashi heran karena pagi hari ini cerah, tanpa awan satupun menghiasi langit. Ada-ada saja.

"Tapi tadi masih gelap,apalagi di hutan banyak pohon besarnya!" sela Suigetsu meyakinkan disertai anggukan para siswa.

Sekali lagi Kakashi mengerutkan kening. Dilihatnya satu per satu mata muridnya, tidak menemukan kebohongan apapun.

"Baiklah besok pagi sensei ikut! Kalian tunjukkan dimana tempatnya!" perintah Kakashi kemudian melengos pergi.

Bruuk

Para siswa kompak merobohkan diri ketika ketegangan yang mereka rasakan sudah menghilang. Kepalang tanggung mau pindah ke tenda masing-masing karena kaki mereka terasa mau copot walau untuk berjalan saja.

Kegiatan para santri berjalan seperti hari kemarin, pun malamnya saat berbuka sampai waktu tidur. Malam berlalu dengan cepat. Kini saatnya pembuktian dimana Kakashi mencari fakta penampakan yang dilihat para siswa kemarin di hutan. Waktunya sama sehabis subuh hanya personilnya berbeda, kali ini berdua Kakashi dan Shikamaru. Itupun Shika mau karena desakan teman-temannya dengan dalih sebagai ketua kelas harus bertanggung jawab. Hah rasanya menjitak kepala mereka satu per satu membuat bocah jenius ini lega.

"Woi Kakashi! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gai melihat Kakashi jalan berdua dengan siswa.

"Ke hutan!" jawabnya sambil lalu.

"Ha? Ngapain?" tanya Gai lagi mengikuti langkah Kakashi.

"Katanya ada hantu, aku mau lihat!" sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Yosh, aku ikut!" Gai mengekor di belakang. Nyatanya guru nyentrik ini juga penasaran sama makhluk yang namanya hantu. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah melihat pocong dan sejenisnya. Jadilah mereka bertiga berjalan menuju TKP dengan Shikamaru yang menguap lebar.

"Mendokusai ne!"

...

Sama seperti para siswa sebelumnya Gai merasa diikuti. Gai berjalan paling belakang berulang kali menoleh. Dia menatap horor sekelebat bayangan hitam bersembunyi di balik pohon. Semakin horror lagi saat detik berikutnya tergantikan sosok pocong melompat-lompat dibawah pohon beringin. "Kakashi!" teriak Gai kencang melompat ke depan. Menerjang dan memeluk erat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Shikamaru cengo melihat tingkah gurunya. Jika pemalas ini tidak mengetahui Sensei berambut perak tersebut sudah bertunangan maka Shika mengira ada sepasang Gay didepannya.

"K..Kashi lihat kebelakang disana ada pocong!" ucap Gai menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kakashi. Dua pria lainnya melihat arah telunjuk Gai.

...

...

BUSSSYYYEEETTT...

Pocong melompat-lompat kearah mereka. Shikamaru segera mengikuti jejak gurunya, dia segera memeluk erat Kakashi-sensei. Sedang Gai sudah terkencing-kencing di celana. Kakashi menatap horor pocong yang semakin dekat dengannya. Namun bila dibandingkan dua orang yang bergelayut di lengannya ini, Kakashi tidak begitu syok. Karena fokus mereka bertiga tertuju pada sang pocong, dengan tiba-tiba disamping kiri mereka terdapat vampire dengan efek sinar dramatis menyilaukan taring panjang di sela-sela mulut makhluk penghisap darah tersebut. Detik selanjutnya suara kikikan terdengar nyaring di depan mereka.

OH MY GOOSSHHH...

Dua kuntilanak dengan paku menancap dikepala masing-masing terkikik mengerikan. Keempat makhluk absurd ini semakin mendekatkan jaraknya pada ketiga manusia berwajah pucat pasi yang menjadi korbannya. Sekarang bukan hanya Gai-sensei yang ngompol bahkan Kakashi dan Shikamaru pun terkencing-kencing di celana dengan mata semakin melotot mau keluar. Mimpi apa mereka semalam? Pagi hari harus olahraga jantung seperti ini.

Bruk

Tubuh ketiganya ambruk bersamaan. Saking lemahnya kaki mereka tak mampu menopang tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Ampun Hantu-sama kami tidak mengganggu kalian jadi jangan ganggu kami!" Gai-sensei memohon pada pocong di depannya.

"Jangan makan aku, darahku tidak enak karena kebanyakan tidur!" celetuk Shikamaru pada vampire di depannya.

Kakashi bergeming, dia bukannya berani tapi saking takutnya sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lidahnya kelu menghadapi dua sosok kuntilanak di depannya. Muka dua hantu ini tertutup rambut panjang yang di gerai di depan wajah beserta pakaian putih lusuh yang mereka kenakan. Bahkan guru mesum ini tidak sadar perbedaan warna rambut di kedua hantu ini. Pandangan mereka semakin berkunang-kunang karena sedikitnya oksigen yang masuk ke paru-paru. Sedari tadi mereka tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

Mati aku

Mati aku

Mati aku

Rutuk ketiga manusia ini.

...

...

"AAARRRGGHHH!" teriak salah satu kuntilanak didepan Kakashi.

Grubak

Sang pocong ambruk kesrimpet talinya karena terburu-buru mendekati kuntilanak berambut pink yang tadi berteriak.

"Kau kenapa Cerry?" tanya sang vampire setelah melepeh taring dimulutnya.

"Ada yang menggigit kakiku, sepertinya ular!" jawab kuntilanak pink. Sang vampire segera berjongkok bermaksud memeriksa kaki si kunthi. Terlihat dibetisnya dua lubang bekas taring ular meneteskan darah.

"Lihat, pasti ular itu yang menggigit Sakura!" kata kuntilanak berambut coklat menunjuk ular tanah yang melata menuju pohon.

Sang vampire celingak-celinguk melihat tanaman disekitarnya. Selanjutnya memetik daun berbentuk hati berpolkadot putih. Lalu mengunyah sebentar sebelum ditempelkan pada kaki si kunthi pink. Dia pernah membaca buku tentang ular. Salah satu pengobatan pertama ketika di gigit ular dengan mengompres bagian bekas gigitan dengan daun yang dikunyahnya tadi.

"Tunggu dulu kenapa mulutku jadi aneh!?" batin si vampire. Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk seribu jarum kemudian ngilu lalu berganti lagi seperti tertusuk lagi dan ngilu lagi. Begitu terus rasanya.

"Slaklula? Shla.. Slat... Slaklula?" suara vampire blepotan berusaha memanggil si kunthi pink.

 _"Aish kenapa juga suaraku?" batin si vampire kesal._

"Mulutmu kenapa teme?" tanya sang pocong yang sudah bangkit dari alam kuburnya(?)

"Hm!" sang vampire malas menjawab.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan masih sakitkah?" tanya sang pocong pada si kunthi pink.

"Udah mendingan, mungkin dikompres sekali lagi sudah hilang sakitnya!"

Detik berikutnya sang pocong ngacir memetik daun yang sama kemudian mengunyahnya lalu dikompreskan ke kaki si kunthi. Sama seperti sang vampire, pocong pun merasakan keanehan pada mulutnya. Dengan brutal sang pocong menggaruk bibirnya, rasanya gatal-gatal pating clekit.

"HHHIIIIIYYYAAAAA!" teriak ketiga manusia melotot kearah keempat hantu didepannya. Mereka sudah sadar bahwa keempat hantu jadi-jadian di depannya adalah Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan...

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru pada kuntilanak berambut coklat.

"…."

Tarrraaaa...

Wajah putih bersih dengan sepasang mutiara di matanya terlihat begitu sang kunthi menyibak rambut panjangnya.

"Oh My GOD!" teriak mereka begitu mengetahui wajah Neji dibalik rambut coklat panjang tersebut.

"Dunia sebentar lagi tamat!" tebak mereka. Tak menyangka Neji Hyuuga si wakil ketua kelas ikut-ikutan.

...

...

Saat ini Kakashi, Gai dan Shikamaru menyidang keempat hantu jejadian yaitu Sasuke sebagai vampire, Naruto sebagai pocong, Sakura si kunthi pink, Neji si kunthi coklat.

"Klehapha...hlak..mhebhelih...hahuhu... hleme sliahan(kenapa tak memberi tahuku teme sialan!?" ucap Naruto patah-patah, dia kesal lantaran Sasuke tidak mencegahnya saat mengunyah daun sialan yang sekarang membuat mulutnya kram, ngilu lalu mati rasa. Trus bergantian rasanya seperti nano-nano.

"Klau hlak lihlat...mhmhuthu hlekhah hlehlihi( kau tak lihat mulut ku bengkak begini) hlahaiglaha mhebhelih...hahuhu..klau hahlu ahla...hlak blishhaah...homlhong (bagaimana memberi tahumu, kalau aku aja tak bisa ngomong)?!" jawab Sasuke diakhiri dengusan.

"Sudahlah Naru Sasuke-kun, kalian jangan bertengkar!" ujar Sakura prihatin berusaha melerai mereka. Sebenarnya si kunthi pink ini mati-matian menahan tawanya sejak tadi. Sekuat tenaga tangan Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri lantaran bentuk wajah Sasuke dan Naruto gak karuan. Apalagi mendengar suara mereka yang patah-patah dan keslio(?) di seluruh ucapannya.

"Hmpth!" tawa Sakura tertahan.

"Shhllahula hahlha hlehhwawa ( Sakura jangan tertawa)!" kata Sasuke.

Bocah ini kesal lantaran wajah gantengnya menjadi jelek karena bengkak pada mulutnya. Tak beda jauh dengan bocah kuning yang sedari tadi bertengkar dengannya, bibir tipis nan eksotik miliknya jadi bimoli alias bibir monyong lima centi. Salahkan saja bocah raven itu karena sok tau tentang tumbuhan yang mampu menangkal racun ular. Nyatanya daun yang mereka petik beda jauh dengan apa yang ada di gambar. Dalam gambar tersebut daun berbentuk lonjong panjang dengan polkadot acak warna merah. ( Author ngarang 1000%) Hadew nasi sudah menjadi bubur, bibir tipis terlanjur monyong.

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?" tanya Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Neji.

"Mau bagaimana lagi aku dipaksa!" jawab Neji memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rona tipis di pipi.

"Hladluh hleme...mhmhuthu hlhahshhaha...shlahlit!, hlahaiglaha hlih ( aduh teme, mulutku sakit bagaimana nih)?" tanya Naruto blepotan dengan rongga mulut terasa clenat-clenut.

"Hm, shlahmla (Hm, sama!)!" jawab Sasuke malas berbicara panjang lebar. Rasa mulutnya juga tak jauh beda dengan Naruto.

"Shlenhei hlahaiglaha hlih ( sensei bagaimana nih)?" tanya Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bocah jabrik ini tidak tahan dengan sakit yang ia rasakan.

 _"Masa bodo!" batin Kakashi kesal._ Guru ini merasakan apa yang namanya dendam kesumat dengan tiga bocah pembuat onar di depannya.

"Kalian tunggu disini! Sensei akan panggil mantri di desa!"

Dan berakhirlah ketiga bocah tersebut bernasib mengenaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake,

Neji mendatangi ketiga bocah beda warna rambut yang sedang cekikikan di balik pohon.

"Eheem!" Neji berdehem. Dia menatap tajam ketiga bocah itu. Kesal karena dia juga termasuk korban.

"Aku tahu, hantu tadi pasti ulah kalian!" katanya.

Kedip...

Kedip...

Bola mata hijau dan biru itu mengedip imut didepan Neji bermaksud meluluhkan hati sang wakil ketua kelas. Kalau mereka mengira Neji mudah dibujuk maka dugaan mereka salah besar.

"Akan ku laporkan Orochimaru-sensei!" tuh kan buktinya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Neji akan melaporkan kenakalan mereka pada guru BP terkiler, tertua, terkurus, dengan rambut terpanjang. Pokoknya ter..segalanya deh.

Eits tunggu dulu. Meski Neji menjabat wakil ketua kelas, namun kekuasaan masih di tangan trio pengacau ini. Bukan dengan pukulan tapi dengan informasi yang mereka dapatkan dari segala arah. Jangan dikira kejahilan yang mereka lakukan tanpa persiapan yang matang.

"Ah... Bagaimana kabarnya Tenten ya?"celetuk Naruto.

Ckit..

Neji yang hendak melapor berhenti seketika mendengar gadis incarannya menjadi bahan perbincangan para preman cilik ini.

"Katanya dia didekati kakak kelas lima!" sahut Sakura cuek.

"Siapa namanya?" Sasuke menyeringai berpura-pura tidak tau siapa kakak kelas yang dimaksud.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja..!" kata Sakura semangat.

"Boleh juga Sakura-chan, aku setuju sepertinya Gara-sen..." ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"Cukup! Apa mau kalian?" tanya Neji geram.

Khu..khu...khu...

Tawa nista mereka keluarkan. Dan selanjutnya kalian tahukan bagaimana akhir dari nasib sang pewaris Hyuuga.?!"

Sementara itu jauh di dalam hutan.

"Kemana nih kain hitamku?" Tanya seorang petani kehilangan kain hitam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghalau buah-buahnya dari para serangga.

.

.

Anak Jaman Sekarang

.

.

Episode: Senjata Makan Tuan

.

.

End

Author,

Ya ampuuuun susahnya bikin komunikasi Naru-Sasu setelah digigit ular, maaf jika amat aneh banget hehehe.

Terimakasih para Senpai sudah mau review chapter sebelumnya, dan kutunggu review nya tuk chapter ini.

Para sider's terimakasih untuk meluangkan waktunya demi membaca tulisanku ini.

Semoga kalian berkenan dengan chapter kali ini. Maaf bila ada typo maupun kalimat membingungkan.

See u next time


	6. Chapter 6

Hai...

Balik lagi nih berry tuk update cerita abal-abal. Sebulan lebih aku pulang kampung jadi malas mau update hehehe.

Sedikit penjelasan disini.

Ini aku persembahkan untuk "INDONESIA MERDEKA."

Biarlah telat sehari, anggap saja pas 17an ( maksa banget nih author), dan juga anggap saja Konoha adalah salah satu desa di Indonesia# author ditimpuk sendal rame-rame!#

Ada sebagian kata umpatan, cuma untuk mendukung cerita jadi sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Dan moga berkenan untuk kalian para pembaca.

"MERDEKA INDONESIAKU"

Desclaimer: Semua chara milik oppa Masashi Kishimoto

Anak Jaman Sekarang

Episode: Competition

.

.

.

Lokasi: Konoha, Indonesia.

Tanggal: 17 Agustus 2015

.

.

.

Selamat membaca…

.

.

.

.

"Kepada Bendera Merah - Putih, HORMAAAAAT...GRAK!"

Sang komandan upacara 'Kakashi-sensei' berteriak kencang memberi perintah. Saat ini bangsa Indonesia mengenang Hari Kemerdekaan. Para siswa diwajibkan ikut serta upacara bendera di lapangan sekolah. Serentak peserta upacara menghormat kepada bendera merah putih yang dikerek pada tiang bendera. Tidak lupa juga lagu Indonesia Raya dinyanyikan untuk mengiringi sang bendera menuju ke puncak tiang.

Upacara berlangsung khidmat, meski samar terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga dari para siswa mengeluh kepanasan, pegel linu berdiri lama, apalagi dengan pidato 'Naruto menyebut ocehan' dari Tsundane yang terlalu lama menggembar - nggemborkan makna kemerdekaan di t engah panggung pendek yang cukup rindang. Bagaimana bisa rindang? Karena ada atap di panggung serta kipas angin yang setia berputar di kiri dan kanan. Lah para siswa? Dipepe (dijemur) ditengah lapangan yang cukup terik. Oh sungguh malang.

Setelah doa serentak dari jiwa dan hati para siswa, akhirnya saat yang ditunggu - tunggu datang juga. Tak lain dan tak bukan pengumuman juara masing-masing lomba tujuhbelasan. Semuanya mulai dari lomba makan kerupuk, makan bakwan, makan bubur sampai makan ramen sudah diumumkan siapa juara 1, 2, dan 3. Tentu saja kalian tau siapa juara pertamanya. Tak lain adalah si duren berjalan yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Pengumuman bergulir pada lomba sundul air, memasukkan air dalam botol, renang gaya bebas, gaya kupu-kupu, gaya punggung, sampai gaya batu pun sudah ada juaranya.

Lalu lomba makan kelereng.. Err.. Gigit sendok yang ada kelereng maksudnya, nangkap belut, nangkap bebek, hingga nangkap sapi juga ada. Kini giliran lomba balap sepeda. Gay-sensei sebagai host? mengumumkan dengan semangat membara dan hujan lokal ciptaannya.

.

.

.

Dari sinilah cerita ini berawal.

16 Agustus 2015.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan bila tanggal 16 ini akan diadakan lomba menyambut hari kemerdekaan. Oleh sebab itu para siswa diwajibkan memakai seragam olahraga. Pukul 8 pagi, acara dimulai dengan segala macam lomba makan. Naruto yang memang sudah punya niat untuk ikut rela tidak sarapan. Dia beserta para peserta sudah duduk di bangku panjang dengan semanci ramen ukuran besar tersedia diatas meja.

Priit...

Bunyi sempritan menandai dimulainya lomba. Dengan cekatan Suigetsu menyumpit besar ramen dihadapannya. Lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulut sampai penuh, belum juga ditelan pria laut ini sudah menyuap lagi ramen kedalam mulutnya. Setengah jalan Suigetsu terlihat pucat karena tersedak ramen. Karena peraturan mengatakan tidak boleh muntah maka dengan sangat kesulitan dia mengunyah sisa ramen di mulut. Oh gawat... Ada ramen tersangkut ditenggorokannya. Dengan mata melotot dan wajah membiru, tangannya meraih gelas air putih didepannya. Double gawat...nyatanya air minum nya habis tak bersisa.

"KAMPRET!" umpat Suigetsu, dimana air putih yang sepuluh menit lalu ia sediakan. Seingatnya belum setetespun ia minum. Wajah Suigetsu makin membiru, nafasnya putus-putus, keringat semakin deras mengalir bahkan untuk minta tolongpun sulit karena ramen kampret yang seenak udelnya berani nyangkut ditenggorokan.

Suigetsu berjuang melawan ramen yang mengancamnya, jika tidak bisa berakhir di perutnya maka memuntahkannya adalah pilihan terbijak yang pernah ia lakukan. Susah payah ia mengorek mulut menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Huk...

Hoek.. Hoek...

Nyatanya bukan dirinya yang muntah. Ada Kiro serta Jugo yang muntah karena melihat aksi menjijikkan disampingnya.

Hoek..Hoek..Hoek..

Bahkan sekarang lebih banyak suara muntahan disekelilingnya. Menumbang peserta lain yang melihat muntahan dari dua siswa tadi. Sedangkan Suigetsu sendiri masih berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya. Keringatnya makin deras,wajahnya makin biru keunguan, dan tiba-tiba tepukan keras kalo boleh disebut pukulan telak dipunggungnya.

Oh Huk Hoek..

Selamat akhirnya Suigetsu bisa bernafas lega. Naruto sebagai pelakunya mengelus dada. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bila salah seorang sahabatnya mati gara-gara tersedak ramen. Tak elit sekali.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Hm!" jawab Suigetsu singkat masih dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"KAMPRET SIAPA YANG MINUM AIR PUTIHKU?!" tanya Suigetsu menggebu. Dia pandangi peserta lainnya yang terkapar tak berdaya akibat muntah-muntah tadi.

"Gawats..!" ujar Naruto dalam hati. Dengan perlahan ia mundur teratur menjauh dari Suigetsu. Naruto merasa terancam jiwanya bila masih berada disekitar pemuda murka itu. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa nyetok air minum karena terlalu bersemangat makan ramen gratis. Seperti Suigetsu, ramen Naruto juga macet ditengah jalan hingga ia nyambar gelas didekatnya. Karena itu pulalah dia menjadi satu satunya pemenang lomba makan ramen tersebut.

Selanjutnya lomba makan lainnya dimulai. Entah kebetulan atau apa kejadiannya seperti lomba makan ramen. Dimulai dari peserta yang rakus ingin menghabiskan makanan dalam waktu secepatnya, malah makanan tersebut tersangkut di tenggorokan dan berakhir muntah masal. Dengan Naruto sebagai satu satunya pemenang. Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahan tidak muntah? Itu karena duren berjalan ini sudah kebal. Sebagai salah satu orang yang memiliki hobi makan, maka ia terbiasa melihat seseorang muntah karena kerakusan orang tersebut.

Skip time.

Lomba balap sepeda.

"Semoga menang Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Ia dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan sang pemuda menuntun sepeda hitam beraksen lidah api berwarna merah cerah.

"Hm, doakan Saki. Moga abang menang!" jawab Sasuke yang sudah seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Sakura menunduk malu.

"Um!"

"Kau tidak ikut Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruto duduk di pinggir lintasan.

"Perutku sakit, kebanyakan makan tadi!" jawab Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala cepat yang otomatis membuat pening di kepalanya. Setahan-tahannya Naruto tadi, ngeri juga bila melihat teman-temanmu muntah kompak dihadapanmu saat kau makan. Bahkan tidak sekali dua kali, namun sepanjang lomba. Naruto mencoba menulikan dan membutakan inderanya.

"Sini!" Naruto menepuk tempat disampingnya menyuruh Hinata duduk.

"Hai!" Dengan gerakan patah-patah Hinata mulai duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ehm, Naruto-kun.." Tanpa sadar Hinata memanggil pangerannya. Meski suaranya seperti cicitan, nyatanya Naruto mendengar.

"Ya?" Hinata berkeringat, kepalang tanggung kalau dia mundur. Inilah kesempatan bisa berduaan dengan pemuda ini. Tapi apa? Bahkan Hinata tak tau topik macam apa yang akan ia obrolkan dengan Naruto. Jari mungilnya saling bertautan, berpikir.. pikir... pikir..

Ting

Dalam imajinasi Hinata muncul bohlam menyala terang.

"Um... Hinata memantapkan hatinya.. Aku suka Nar-"

"Dreeeenn"

"Dreeeenn"

"Nguuuooonngg"

"Hiiiaaaaaaaa"

"uto-kun!" ucap Hinata selesai.

"He kau bilang apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Hinata. Pasalnya kalah dengan teriakan para pembalap dan penonton.

"Dreeeenn"

"Dreeeenn"

"Nguuuooonngg"

Para peserta berlomba berteriak menyuarakan mesin motor... masing-masing. Termasuk sang pangeran sekolah 'Uchiha Sasuke' dengan genitnya mengerling nakal kepada gadis musim semi yang berada di luar jalur balap. Bisa kita lihat disana para pembalap adalah siswa berbagai tingkatan. Siap dengan sepeda masing masing. Dengan berbagai ekspresi. Serta mulut bersuara layaknya mesin balap. Sedangkan para siswi bertugas sebagai umbrella girl di pinggir lintasan. Lengkap dengan payung payung kecil warna warni di genggaman tangan mungil mereka sebagai penghalau sinar mentari yang melimpahkan kehangatan berlebih. Alias panas!

"Huh panas-panas!" keluh para umbrella girl.

"Sedia... Siap.. Yak!" Teriak Kakashi-sensei sebagai panitia lomba.

"NGUUUOOONNGG!"

"Yosh pertandingan dimulai. Para pembalap sekarang saling berhimpitan. Dengan jiwa muda mereka melaju kencang saling mendahului!" ucap sang komentator melalui toa, Gay-sensei.

"Tanjakan pertama sudah dekat!"

"Dapat kita lihat, Sasori anak kelas 4 'si pembalap berambut merah' ada di urutan pertama. Di belakangnya menyusul ketat Sasuke anak kelas 2."

"Oh My GOD... Terjadi kecelakaan pemirsa. Di barisan belakang ada Nagato dan Yahiko saling kepot. Hingga motor Yahiko menabrak pinggir lintasan. Di barisan tengah juga bersaing ketat. Terjadi konspirasi pemirsa. Pembalap dari kelas 4, 5, dan 6 saling membantu menjatuhkan pembalap kelas 2. Oh nooooo!" ucap komentator lebay.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" ucap Sai sebagai pembalap kelas 2. Saat ini bocah berambut klimis ini dan bocah berambut nanas 'Shikamaru' sedang di gasak habis-habisan oleh Gara dan Kankuro. Duo bersaudara ini berkonspirasi menjatuhkan Sai dan Shikamaru yang bersepeda hitam dan hijau. Dengan sepeda merah dan ungu mereka berusaha mengeluarkan Sai dan Shikamaru dari jalur lintasan.

"Uwaa!" teriak Gara dan Kankuro saling isyarat mata Shikamaru dengan otak encer memberi tau Sai rencananya. Mereka mampu mengecoh duo bersaudara ini. Mereka mengerem mendadak saat Gara maupun Kankuro akan memepet melalui sisi luar. Dan hasilnya duo bersaudara tabrakan dengan Sai maupun Shikamaru berada dibelakang menyaksikan kejadian naas itu.

"Medis- medis. Kecelakaan!" teriak Gay-sensei kembali mengambil alih keadaan.

"Wiu...Wiu...Wiu..!" tak ketinggalan para PMR pun menyuarakan mesin ambulance. Mereka membawa tandu untuk mengangkut duo bersaudara yang terkapar di tengah lapangan.

"Lewat samping perpustakaan saja yang dekat!" ucap Jugo menandu Gara bersama Hidan.

"Demi dewa Jasin, dekat lewat kantin Jugo!" ucap Hidan menarik tandu mereka ke barat.

"Tidak! Lewat sini!" teriak Jugo masih keukeuh dengan pendapatnya. Selanjutnya anggota PMR itu kehilangan pasiennya karena Gara sebel ditarik sana-sini. Mending jalan kaki langsung sampai UKS. Sedangkan Kankuro masih terkapar di TKP.

Kembali dengan perseteruan antara onik racer dan red racer 'maksudnya Sasuke dan Sasori'.

Sasuke menggenjot sepeda bagai kesetanan. Sasori pun tak mau kalah, berada di tempat kedua tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Suatu keharusan dia menang. Lap terakhir. Para pembalap mulai gila-gilaan.

"Hiyaaa!" teriak para pembalap.

Penonton deg-degan. Sang komentator semakin menyuarakan yel yel penyemangat.

"Ayo berjuaaaaang... Kibarkan semangat mudamuu!... Oh no, Sasori apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya sang komentator saat melihat pembalap merah itu menendang Sasuke. Rupanya di barisan depan terjadi sedikit kekacauan. Sasuke yang tidak terima ditendang langsung mendorong stang sepeda Sasori. Beruntung Sasori bisa bertahan.

Masih dengan Gay-sensei berusaha melerai pertikaian para pembalap."Hentikan... Hentikan! Keamanan!"

Masih dengan adu tendangan, saling dorong, maupun saling sikut. Keadaan balapan makin kacau. Sasuke menjitak kepala Sasori yang dibalas dengan jambakan rambut pantat ayam kebanggaan Sasuke. Tapi karena fokus mereka bukan pada jalan di depan, maka tak dapat dihindari sepeda metalik onik dan merah itu melewati garis pembatas.

"Bajirruuuut... Salah jalur!" teriak mereka.

Kedua sepeda mungil itupun masuk parit di pinggir lintasan. Dengan semangat tingkat dewa mereka masih nekat menggenjot sepeda babak belur tersebut. Ujung parit sudah terlihat, mereka semakin melaju kencang, tak peduli halang rintangan menghadang. Sedikit lagi...

Pessss...

Bunyi sesuatu mendesis.

Pessss...

Bunyi yang sama terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Masa bodo!"

Klotak Klotak Klotak Klotak Klotak

Sepeda makin tak karuan jalannya, guncangan semakin hebat lantaran ban mereka kempes depan belakang. Dan tersangka adalah pecahan-pecahan beling yang dibuang sembarangan oleh orang-orang yang tidak pernah makan bangku pendidikan mengenai arti pentingnya buang sampah pada tempatnya. Sepeda keduanya oleng, dari parit mereka melihat garis finis. Kepalang tanggung bila berhenti sampai di sini. Sasuke memimpin didepan diikuti Sasori. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke mengangkat sepedanya keluar dari parit.

"Uhg..berat!" keluhnya. Berhubung badan Sasuke kecil sepeda hanya terangkat beberapa inci diatas air parit. Sasori menyusul kemudian. Meski Sasori merupakan siswa kelas 5 tapi ukuran badan masih kecil. Mereka berjuang melepaskan diri beserta sepeda dari parit.

"Sial sial sial!"

"Nguuuooonngg...!" teriak Shikamaru mendekati jembatan diatas parit. Dibelakangnya diikuti Sai, Chouji dan Kiba.

"Brruuum!" suara mereka makin dekat. Sasuke dan Sasori terpaksa meninggalkan sepeda naas mereka. Sasori memanjat pinggiran parit, di ikuti Sasuke di sampingnya. Sedikit lagi Sasori menginjakkan kakinya.

"Uwaa!"

Sreet

Reflek Sasuke menarik celana Sasori karena hampir jatuh.

"Bajinguk, apa yang kau lakukan!" sentak Sasori emosi. Pasalnya celana merah itu merosot dari pinggang sampai setengah paha. Dan sempak berwarna serupa dengan gambar putri ariel terpampang jelas di bokong mungilnya.

"Yooosshhh!" teriak para umbrella girl sambil mimisan menyaksikan pemandangan indah di depan mata.

Tak terima, Sasori menarik Sasuke tepatnya di celana juga. Bukan bermaksud minta bantuan tapi sekadar balas dendam.

Sreet

"Bajiguuurr... Lepaskan!" teriak Sasuke ikutan emosi. Celana merah pun sekali lagi melorot. Kali ini milik Sasuke yang menyajikan Patrick sebagai gambar di pantatnya.

"Uwaaaaaa!"Ucap teriak gadis-gadis lebih kencang dan lebih deras mimisan.

BRUK...

BRUK...

"Oiiii..berhenti PRIIITTTT...!" teriak Kakashi-sensei sebagai panitia. Entah karena sebab apa di barisan Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji dan Kiba terlihat saling sikut dan saling tendang.

"Bodo amat!" pikir Sasuke dan Sasori sedetik yang lalu menghentikan pertikaian untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Keduanya mulai berlari timpang karena keadaan celana masing-masing.

BRUK

Sasori terjatuh namun masih sempat memegang celana Sasuke.

BRUK

Sasuke pun sama. Mereka merangkak mendekati garis finis. Dari ekor mata Sasori melihat segerombolan pembalap yang berada dibelakang mereka makin menipiskan jarak. Mereka saling tarik untuk mendahului yang lain.

"Setan...!" teriak pembalap terdepan yang sama-sama merangkak lebih cepat. Tinggal semeter lagi. Sasori maupun Sasuke mengambil risiko lompat kodok dari tempatnya.

BBRRUUUAAKK

"Uhg mati aku!"

Nyatanya tidak hanya mereka berdua yang berhasil mencapai garis finis di waktu bersamaan. Karena komplotan pembalap di belakang berlomba-lompat melakukan lompatan jarak jauh yang berakhir dengan INSIDEN "Tergencetnya sang pangeran sekolah dan baby face dibawah tumpukan para pembalap lainnya". Sekian dan terima kasih.

.

.

.

The end.

"Uhg!"

Samar-samar terdengar orang berbicara dan bunyi kedebum lantai keramik dipijak keras.

Mata emerald mulai terbuka menampakkan keindahannya. Sakura menoleh kesamping kiri untuk melihat ada seseorang diruangannya atau tidak.

"Hai jidat, sudah siuman?!" sapa Ino berbaring di samping kiri Sakura.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

"Bisakah kalian diam?! ucap Karin yang sama berbaring.

"Hoaahhem!" potong Tenten.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita semua ada disini?" tanya Sakura lagi saat melihat ruangan serba putih itu. Nyatanya bunyi 'BRUK' setelah adegan pemelorotan sempak sang pangeran sekolah, para gadis termasuk umbrella girl mendadak terkena serangan darah rendah. Penyebab tak lain dan tak bukan karena mimisan seperti air terjun saat melihat pemandangan yang aduhai..

.

.

.

Maaf senpai ini saya ketik pake hp n gak bisa saya buka lewat lap top jadi bila terjadi typo dimana mana harap maklum.

Dan terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca fic ku ini, bagi para reviewer dan para sider sekali lagi terimakasih. Mohon review nya .. hehehe…

See u...


End file.
